Jealous of a twelve year-old?
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: Wendy did not like the blonde girl. She was haughty, stuck up, and, worst of all, she had called Wendy a rather unflattering name. The redhead's animosity definitely had NOTHING to do with the fact that this girl was taking Dipper Pines on a date. Because that would be just silly. Rated T for adult concepts/language! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter one

**Chapter one**

* * *

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Wendy, Mabel, and Dipper all chanted the mantra as Soos dumped the carton of milk down his throat.

Their eyes lit up and the three adolescents jumped into the air, cheering "YAY!" as their chubby friend finished the carton and deposited it next to the other five which lay on the kitchen table.

Soos began teetering back and forth in his chair, causing the older of the two twins to put a hand to his forehead and ask in a serious tone. "Soos, are you okay? Maybe you shouldn't chug the last carton..."

Wendy leaned over, interrupting the young brunette and meeting her eyes. "But then he won't break his last record!" She turned to face the mechanic. "You can do this, cantcha' Soos?"

They both turned to receive dazed grin from the handyman. He moved his fingers back and forth in the air as his eyes drifted about.

"The butterflies are dancing..." He said with a giggle before a little milk dribbled out of his mouth and he fell face forward onto the table.

The ginger turned back to her young companion and gave an unconvincing smile as she spoke. "See...he's fine!"

Mabel's brow was about to criticize this highly questionable statement when she heard the raspy voice of her great uncle penetrate the interior of the Mystery Shack. "Someone's at the door, one of you freeloaders get it!"

Dipper, who had been throwing away the empty cartons suddenly brightened, and zipped off in the direction of the front door while he yelling "I'LLGETIT!"

The redhead watched as her friend left, before turning to the boy's sister with a questioning look.

Mabel's eyes widened and she shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know what he's doing?"

The teen crossed her arms and responded in a perilous tone. "You sleep in the same room...your always reading things over his shoulder…and you installed cameras in the woodwork so that you could keep tabs on his love life. How could you _not_ know what's going on?"

The enthusiastic preteen shrugged once more, before adopting her own sarcastic tone and surprising Wendy with her next question. "Why are _you_ so interested all of a sudden?"

The teen felt ready to answer until she realized she had none. Her mind was completely blank as to why Dipper's eagerness had surprised her.

The brunette brought her hand to her chin like a Victorian detective and leaned forward as she asked in a sly tone "Is this because Dipper doesn't spend as much time with you know that you've rejected his love?"

The ginger was so shocked by this accusation that she fumbled for the correct response. "Of course not! And we still spend plenty of time together. And what do you mean love? He just had a little crush on me, that's all."

She'd had plenty of crushes, most people did at Dipper's age. But nobody gets a fairy tale ending with that person. That's just the way life works. People change and all that garbage.

Mabel grabbed Wendy's collar, bringing the spry girl to her level before shouting at her. "HE SUMMONED AN ARMY OF CLONES JUST TO DANCE WITH YOU! He travelled through time to stop you from getting hurt! He deciphered Robbie's backward message to get you out of that train wreck of a relationship! True, I'm just a small girl who's been subject to a number of borderline emotionally abusive relationships with creeps…but if what Dipper's done isn't love, I'm not sure know what is."

After dropping that bomb Mabel decided that her friend was up to the task after all, and ran back towards the kitchen, chanting "More milk, more chugs!"

Apparently her interest in keeping Soos alive had waned. She left Wendy with a sick stomach and a buzzing head.

_I know that he said he loved me down in the bunker, but I thought he got caught up in the moment. But even if he did, does it really matter? _

That unanswerable question was interrupted by Dipper running by.

Wendy called out as he passed. "Slow down shortstack, you're going to slip on some milk. Where are you headed anyway?"

He came to a halt, and surprised that she still existed. "Um...A friend stopped by, and they asked me to help them with something paranormal."

Her eyes widened, "You're...bailing on us?"

He gave a nervous grin. "Heh. I'll be back in an hour...ninety minutes' tops."

The redhead rubbed her shoulder, and began to wonder why she cared so much about him leaving. "But what about Soos breaking the record?"

They both glanced over at the record breaker in question, who was moving his head back and forth across the table, and muttering something about the butterflies turning pink.

The lanky teen sighed and nodded for him to continue on his way, watching as he ascended the stairs.

Wendy didn't know why it was she cared so much all of a sudden, but she had been having so much fun today and watching Dipper leave was incredibly disheartening. It was unusual for him to leave while they were in the middle of one of their games, and the fact that he was doing so and was so casual about it made the bewildered redhead wonder if Mabel was right.

_Is he really spending less time with me because of his crush? Am I so used to him dropping everything for me that I feel insulted when he finds something else to do? _

These questions, plus the ominous one of whether or not Dipper had loved her (or still did), weighed on the Corduroy girl as she stood. All of a sudden, Soos breaking the record and her plans to goof off with her friends, seemed less important.

Not to mention the fact that she was highly confused by what Mabel had said about clones. What clones? How could she have missed Dipper doing something like that?

_Maybe I can sort some of this out with him later._

She didn't want to drop all her problems on Dipper, but the cashier girl spent enough time worrying about _family_, without her relationship with the twelve-year-old becoming more complex than it already was.

The Shack was usually a place she could forget all about that, and she shuddered at the idea of it becoming just another place to worry about what might go wrong.

The usually laid-back teen's thoughts were interrupted by a slightly haughty voice emitting from the kitchen.

"Where is Dipper?"

Turning in the direction of the voice, Wendy heard Mabel's enthusiastic response. "Oh, hey, Pacifica! He's in there."

The owner of the voice took a few short steps, before stepping into the room, and being surprised by Wendy's presence.

She was a blonde, about the same age as Dipper, dressed in a purple shirt and designer shorts. She had the hints of a tan covering her upper arms, she wore shoes that looked like they had gems plastered to them, and she was clearly dolled up with light eye shadow, lipstick, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. The blonde coughed and tried to regain her composure, giving the unkempt teen a moment to realize that she the girl was not only better dressed, but she didn't have twigs in her hair or sour milk spilled all over the stomach of her shirt.

"Could you possibly tell me where Dipper Pines might be located?" Pacifica asked while avoiding eye contact.

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Who wants to know?"

Wendy watched Pacifica's face twitch with anger and questioned why she had caused the blonde strife. _Was it her attitude? She WAS trying to be nice... _

"I'm not here to assassinate him!" Pacifica insisted.

Considering the types of people who Dipper pissed off on a regular basis, Wendy did not find the notion as absurd as the girl clearly thought it was. So she remained silent, waiting for confirmation.

The blonde sighed, "My name is Pacifica Northwest." She paused as if waiting for applause. Pacifica sighed and muttered something that was probably insulting, before trying to recapture a smile, and asking in a pleasant tone. "I'm a friend of his, he helped me last week with a ghost. Maybe I should be asking who you are?"

Despite her tone, she ended that sentence as if it was diseased.

The tall redhead's frown deepened, "I'm Wendy, and it's weird that you're his friend, he never mentioned you..."

Pacifica's face fell, and for a moment Wendy felt sorry for saying what she had. She was about to apologize and direct Pacifica towards their mutual "friend", but the preteen noticed the look of sympathy on her new enemy's face and responded in low, biting voice.

"At least I hang out with people my age, instead of hanging around little kids, _like a creep_."

That shouldn't have hurt at all. Dipper and Mabel were awesome, more awesome than most of Wendy's friends. And though she would never admit it, she sometimes found herself wishing for the kind of bravery which they shared.

If the tone were anything to go by, this girl had spent years in some remote cavern, training with blind monks how to be as mean as possible. There was a familiar sting to the words, the kind which Wendy had not experienced since middle school when girls would call her "Giraffe" and "Zit-face." She should have been used to the sting, able to shrug it off like she did most things (externally at least, stuff always piled up inside her).

But Wendy had not become as numb to the insults as she'd like to believe. Instead, she had just become attractive enough that people stopped picking on her (to her face). This made her a soft and unsuspecting target for the barb.

She wanted to have a great comeback like "at least us creeps don't wash our hair in bleach every morning" or "oh, I remember, Dipper did mention you. Just yesterday he was saying something about a blood-sucking hog woman." But she didn't. She wanted to be more mature than that.

Wendy folded her arms and hoped that her face was not as red as it felt. Seeing that she did not intend to budge, Pacifica grabbed the passing Mabel, who had finally located the final carton, walked through the doorway.

Leaned until her face was almost touching Mabel's and half whispered. "Mabel, dearie, _friend_, could you please tell this _bumpkin_, who I am?"

The teens dimpled cheeks somehow got redder, and she scowled at her new nemesis. _Oh, it is on, girly-girl!_

Mabel frowned at the name but turned to the fuming redhead, and professed with a smile. "She is a friend of Dipper's...sort of...we helped her and she's not as much of a jerk as she was. And she saved our lives…after putting them in danger…but that was only because her father-"

Pacifica leaned away. "Alright, that's all Mabel. You don't need to share every detail."

Nodding, Mabel glanced between them both, before skipping over the whale-like body of Soos, and began trying to tempt him into drinking the seventh carton.

Pacifica turned back to her and smirked, "I told you."

Glaring down at the smug tween, Wendy was about to give her a piece of her mind when the voice of the long missed Dipper pierced the tension. "Pacifica!"

The girl lit up at being called and her smile widened at seeing how well the pre-teen was dressed. He wasn't wearing his vest, and he had donned an ocean blue tee-shirt to replace his normally orange one. He wore black slacks as well, and his trademark hat was missing. A backpack hung in his left hand, which seemed to slacken at the sight of his "friend." She stepped over to him and complimented his outfit.

He giggled nervously, "Yeah, well...you look stunning!"

Pacifica looked ready to turn into a mini-sun, and she leaned closer to him as she asked the young sleuth. "_Really?_"

He laughed nervously again, and noticing the frown on Wendy's face, and the look of interest on Mabel's, he coughed, awaking his doting "friend" from the trance, and spoke. "We should get going if we want to get to the magic egg before someone else snatches it up."

She nodded meekly and walked towards the exit, her cheeks reddening when Wendy giggled at her embarrassment, causing Dipper to shoot his lanky friend a distasted look. Wendy was shocked by how serious and almost intimidating he looked, and she closed her mouth as if a fish. She considered muttering a quick apology, but that would probably create more animosity given Pacifica's pride.

Dipper said farewell to the beaming Mabel, skeptical Wendy, and even to the comatose Soos, before disappearing out the front door.

As soon as he was gone, Mabel squealed like her prize pig and ran towards the staircase, Wendy called after her. "Hey! Where are you going?"

The girl beamed at her. "This is a historic moment, and I have to go write this down in my Dipicifica journal!"

The annoyed redhead's face twisted in confusion. "You're what?"

The girl stopped in her ascent and leaned against the banister, a dreamy look overcoming her. "Well, I was going to call them Pipper, but that sounded too much like piper, and it doesn't quite _roll_ off the tongue like Dipicifica."

This information failed to clear up anything for the teen. The bubbly girl gestured for her to follow, before bouncing up the stairs, muttering something about "Papper."

Wendy sighed and did as instructed, leaving a hallucinating Soos to recover on his own. She entered the twin's room, trying to prepare herself for the worst. After all, with Mabel, you _never_ knew. The best case scenario might involve a paper Mache life-sized statue of her brother.

As soon as the door swung open, however, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to comical levels. Nothing could have prepared her for this. All over the room, there were fabricated pictures of Dipper and Pacifica kissing, all held to the ceiling by some strange mobile.

Some were hand drawn; some were pieces of photos glued onto construction paper. Mabel was sitting on the floor, writing something down in a large red book. Her pig next to her, the same contended look which it always apparent on its face.

Wendy struggled for the words to express how confused, disturbed, and for some reason, _angry_, this all made her feel. "Duh-duh-does...does Dipper read and sleep with all of…_this _around?"

Mabel shook her head. "He says it embarrassing, so I only take it out when he's gone. _Boys_ am I right?" Mabel insinuated as she nudged her elbow against Wendy's ribs.

Her smile faltered when she saw the discomfort in the redhead's emerald eyes. "You don't like it, do you?"

She seemed far too interested in the answer to that question, so Wendy avoided her gaze and the gaze of the hog which had looked up at her like its master. "It-it's a little…much, don't you think?"

The creator of the mobile shrugged. "I have one for all of Dipper's possible girlfriends, it just seems like the love god favors this particular couple currently."

She said that last part gazing up at the splintery ceiling, causing the teen to stare up as well, half expecting to see an actual love god hanging from the rafters.

_Yeah, right, this town isn't THAT weird._

Wendy shook herself before speaking. "So, wait, you made a mobile of all the girl's who Dipper might you know…date? Then how many do you have?"

Mabel brightened at the sound of someone interested in her art, and she ran over to her bed, where she started pulling more mobiles out of it.

"Well, let's see…we've got Dipper and Candy…"

She tossed that one onto Dipper's bed, where it bounced a little, before a few pictures of the young Asian girl and the youthful detective kissing fell to the floor and met Wendy's eye. Reading the label of the mobile aloud, the meaning of "Dipicifica" dawned on the spunky teen.

"CANDIPPER?" How was that name approved?

Mabel didn't respond, she just kept going. "And I have one of him and Grenda…" Mabel tossed that one against the wall carelessly.

"Like that's ever going to happen…" The brunette muttered with a laugh.

Moving over to the young artist Wendy bent down and asked. "Did you just make one for every one of your friends?"

The girl laughed. "_Of course_ not!"

This assurance was followed by the reveal of two mobiles which held pictures of Dipper making out with two girls Wendy had never seen, who were labeled "Hench girl 1#" and "Hench girl 2#." Mabel heaved out a pile of mobiles, several looking half-finished, and deposited them in the hands of the extremely disturbed Wendy.

"I made one for every girl in town!" She stated with a proud smile.

Wendy struggled to hold them all for a moment, and then she staggered over to Dipper's bed and dumped them there, before turning back to her enthusiastic friend just in time to see the older of the Pines twins remove a mobile completely covered in dust and grime.

"And this…" She said swatting away flies from the discouraging mobile. "Is WENDIP! Or Wippy if you prefer. Or Dwendy. Or Dippendy! Whichever you like! I've got a list."

With that, she tossed the device into a corner and returned to her writing. For some reason, perhaps because it bared pictures of her, Wendy felt a pang as the mobile of her and Dipper crashed to the floor. She walked over to it and saw that it boasted the most pictures, and had more glitter and twice the mementos all over it.

Then something caught her eye. "Hey, why is there an apple on here?" It was a large granny smith, with two bites on either side of it.

The young artist did not look up from her work as she answered in the most blaize fashion she could. "Oh, that's the first meal you two shared. Then you realized there was a worm in it, and you both complained to Grunkle Stan for buying the bushel. _ANYWAY_, since you guys didn't want it, I preserved the apple in amber and stuck it on the mobile."

"Why is there a toenail on here?" Wendy frowned at the piece of keratin, almost insulted that the obsessive girl couldn't find more appropriate mementos. "That's the first part of you that touched him. You were clipping your nails, and one of them bounced off his nose, giving him a light scratch and making him fall even deeper in love with you."

The brunette sighed dreamily, before returning to her work. Wendy glanced back at the girl. "What the heck is this sticky stuff, it's everywhere!" She shook the mobile up and down, trying to remove her arm from it.

_This would almost be symbolic if it wasn't so irritating!_ Her super-ego said smugly.

Wendy told her super-ego to shut its trap.

"Oh, that's glued from the bottle of glue that bounced off his head and hit you in the stomach. It was the first time you two were injured in the same room…" The girl's eyelashes batted as she recalled this memory, and the annoyed teen shook until the mobile fell off her arm.

The apple rolled across the floor, and Waddles, who had been sitting comfortably all, this time, sniffed the air, before running over to the fallen fruit. He opened his big mouth to take a big bite out of it, but Mabel saw this and cried out.

"NO WADDLES! No! Bad pig!"

She grabbed the swine and struggled to keep him from biting into the poison fruit. She frowned up at the ginger onlooker and yelled for her help.

Wendy picked up the pig and held the wriggling beast beneath her left arm. "I'll take him out of here; you probably need all your concentration to be this creepy."

Mabel frowned at her. "It's not creepy, they could end up getting married one day, and they're going to need for someone to decorate the wedding and give an embarrassing speech!"

The redhead rolled her eyes and exited the room, dropping the pig to the floor once she had closed the door, and attempting to banish all the pictures of Dipper and Pacifica kissing from her mind. Needless to say, this was a failed excise.

She groaned and entered the bathroom, cupping her palms under the faucet and turning the cold water on. Once she had collected enough, the frustrated ginger splashed the water across her face and turned off the water, exiting the room with a jaunt in her step.

_There we go, no more pictures of- _She groaned. This time, she imagined them making out atop the magical egg which Dipper had mentioned. In her imagination, the egg broke and the two rode the baby dragon off into the sunset, complete with a cartoon heart appearing in the sky as they flew towards the sunset.

_No cigar._

Descending the stairs two at a time, Wendy decided to get back to work; maybe it would take her mind of the entire ordeal.

It did not.

The poor girl was bored out of her mind; as she was most days. The day had already been pretty slow before, which is why she had looked up the most expired milk jugs drunken in a single sitting.

But now business seemed to have descended to a snail's pace, so few people buying so little that even Stan had decided to go watch TV. This left Wendy Corduroy with little or nothing to do, except, of course, think about her twelve-year-old friend and the girl who, according to Dipper's twin sister, was his going to be his girlfriend until she became his wife.

The look of admiration on Pacifica's face when Dipper complimented her, kept returning to mind. The more she thought about it, the more stultified teen became one-hundred and ten percent sure that there was no supernatural egg involved at all, the girl was just too nervous to ask him out.

But they both knew they were going out, he had dressed up just for her, and he had relinquished his favorite and only trucker hat. Not only that but he had changed his outfit, something that he frequently told Mabel and Wendy was "A waste of time and brainpower."

She giggled as she unconsciously mimicked his argument with her lips, the sound and motion attracting the attention of a customer by the shirt rack. He was an elderly gentleman who had spent the last hour trying to choose between two shirts with slightly different color arrangements. His expression reminded her of how Dipper had scowled at her for laughing at Pacifica's doting smile, and her smile disappeared.

It had just hit her that, today, was perhaps the first day he had ever gotten visibly angry at her.

_That should be a good thing, right? I mean that means he's not putting me on a pedestal. _She groaned audibly and received another glare from the old man.

She stuck her tongue out at him and with a harrumph he exited the building.

"YEAH? WELL, DON'T COME BACK YOU CHEAPSKATE!" She yelled as the shop door closed.

She pulled out her cell phone and tried to take her mind off of the subject with a game. She played for about five minutes until she hit a pay wall and tried to exit the game.

A message popped up, and in blue lettering, the game told her that "You cannot exit the game at his point without paying 2.99$."

She stared incredulously at the machine and shouted as if it could hear her. "But this game already cost me five bucks!"

As if to respond, an add popped up, reporting that "You can bypass this mechanic eternally if you pay 19.99$!"

She fumed and turned the infernal device off, muttering about how it was worse than Stan.

Just as her mind began to wonder back towards the couple, she heard a "DING!" sound emit from the phone, alerting her to a friend's text. She scrambled to grab and open it, before glancing at the message from Tambry.

**Tambry: Robbie taking me camping. What R U doing?**

She sighed, trying to ignore how annoyingly perfect the relationship between her reclusive friend and her ex appeared to be. Robbie seemed to be a likable person now that he was with Tambry, and Tambry, in turn, seemed genuinely excited for events and parties. They held hands no matter where they went and finished each other's sentences, which was _super_ annoying.

Not to mention that it made her lonely. She hadn't had a boyfriend since Robbie, and considering her long history of boys falling for her, that was kind of disturbing.

_The last boy who fell for me was Dipper…Maybe this is some kind of curse_. She considered.

That or she had just gotten tired of the meat heads and the fooling around. Like it or not, hanging around the twins might have actually made her a more *** person.

Nonetheless, she quickly tapped back an answer.

**Wendy: nothin. Im bored out of my MIND.**

She waited a few moments, then an idea sprang to mind and she began typing just as a reply arrived.

**Tambry: we just found a sqirel with three tails and glowing yellow eyes. :(**

**Wendy: do u know who Pacifica Northwest is?**

After a few seconds….

**Tambry: y?**

Wendy sighed and typed back…

**Wendy: jst tll me**

After far too many seconds….

**Tambry: shes the daughter of the Norwests, the richest fmliy in town, the ones who threw that party your dad was at. I was there 2…evryonre but u was there. Hw coud u not know who she iss.**

**Wendy: I jst met her tday! Also never remind me of my dad's dacning**

**Tambry: Y U want to know anyway?**

**Tambry: Robbie just found a possum with two heads and glowing green eyes.**

**Wndy: no reason, good luck with the possum**

She pocketed her cell phone and raised her muddy boots to the counter, gazing out the window at the sunset as she considered this new info. _Okay…so she's rich._

The redhead had already discerned this from the girl's clothing and how snobby she had been. On the other hand, she hadn't anticipated Pacifica being _that _rich.

After glancing at her watch she realized that Stan should be here soon to close up the shop. Although, she was near exhausted, and would welcome a nice warm dinner (it would most likely be stew based on her knowledge of her father's cooking skills), for some reason, she felt the need to stay and find out what had transpired between her pre-teen friend and Pacifica. She chalked this up to being overprotective, after all the blonde was hardly worthy of trust, and Dipper would have done the exact same for her.

_Yeah, but he's naturally nervous, especially about you and Mabel. Also, he used to whisper possessively about you. That's Dipper. But you usually don't worry about him, even though you know him and Mabel do all kinds of dangerous stuff on daily basis._

Just as the doubt of her own motives returned, the bell next to the door rang, and ginger cashier turned to see her pint sized companion stumble in, call "See ya' tomorrow!" out the door.

Wendy frowned at this behavior, and gazed out the window, to see a purple gloved hand sticking out of a golden limousine and waving at him, just as the opulent vehicle pulled away. Turning back to Dipper, she saw him stumble towards the staircase, if he there had been any more of a dreamy look in his eye then he would have been living Slumber land.

"AHEM!" hearing her fake cough he turned, finally noticing her existence.

Her frown and red cheeks went unnoticed by him, and his dreamy smile remained as he spoke. "Oh hey Wendy…I didn't see ya' there…"

The red faced teen snorted.

"…where's Mabel?" He asked, sobering a little.

Wendy jerked a thumb towards the stairs and gave him a dead eyed stare as she answered. "She's up there making mobiles of you kissing Pacifica."

Dipper nodded without true acknowledgement and began slowly ascending the stairs.

Stan walked out of the den and turned the "OPEN" sign over with a sigh; and a disgruntled Wendy leaped over the desk and opened the front door, hesitating on the first step out.

As she gazed back at Dipper who was almost to the top of the stairs, Stan creeped up behind her and with an unenthusiastic, "Ganight", he shoved her out the front door.

The lanky teen stumbled, regained her footing, and glared at him as he locked the door and removed his shirt. Disgusted, she put an arm in front of her face and yelled "STAN! The door is still made of glass!"

He stopped and lowered his shirt, and then stared daggers as he pointed a finger towards the distance as he yelled back "GET OFF MY PROPERTY!"

The Corduroy girl grumbled and sent pebbles skittering away as she ambled in the direction of home.

Her spirits were slightly raised when the lanky teen heard Dipper's realization. "Hey wait a second, MABEL! WHAT DID YOU SHOW HER!?"


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Dipper was sitting in the attic, his head in his hands. Both Mabel and Stan had attempted to lure him down from his perch of misery. Wendy supposed that, since she had allowed this to happen to her friend, it was her turn to fail._

_ She climbed the ladder two rungs at a time and peered at him. He was curled up next the far window, his hat lying on the floor next to his red, teal, and white sneakers. _

_ "Dipper…I'm so sorry…" _

_ He looked up from his lap, staring at her, before returning his face to the slumped position. You could only have your heart broken so many times when you were as naturally distrustful of him. _

_ She knew that all too well. _

Wendy toppled out of bed, her covers flopping over her confused form. Shaking herself, she realized that she'd just been dreaming and let out a long exhale. The idea of Dipper's fragile ego being anymore damaged than it already was, left her with a bad taste in her mouth.

He was the last person who deserved that.

Using her bedroom mirror, she realized that she looked like hell. Her eyes looked like they belonged on a cartoon mole and her hair resembled a large fox skin draped over her shoulders.

Her zit phase was really hitting its stride and her nose appeared to be more awkward than usual. Thirty minutes later, she was showered, dressed, and had applied enough skin cream to put herself in a state in which her brothers wouldn't come up with a clever nickname as she passed the breakfast table.

They did it anyway.

"Have a nice day at work, Sleeping-beauty!" Eddie, her second to youngest brother, called.

He just giggled when she lobbed a discarded boot in his direction.

Wendy grabbed her coat and slipped it on, before running out and hopping aboard her bicycle and peddling up the hill which they lived at the base of. Another day, another wage resembling a dollar.

This time, however, she had something to do with her time besides lie about. She didn't know how she would prevent Pacifica from messing with Dipper or at what point in the day she would, but not having a plan had always suited her well before.

**[0]**

Wendy arrived at the same time as usual, and Stan gave her the customary "You're late."

Ignoring him, she climbed over the counter and grabbed a magazine from the stack she had placed on the ground.

The shack was silent for quite a while after that, only a few tourists meandering about. Then she heard yelling and Mabel ran down the stairs, and climbed over the counter, hiding right beneath Wendy's legs.

The ginger inspected Mabel with the utmost befuddlement, and the girl whispered up to the answer to the unasked question. "I'm hiding from Dipper."

Wendy mouthed "Why?"

She didn't get an answer because the aforementioned pre-teen entered the room. Wendy straightened, attempting nonchalance, but the moment she got a better look at him, she could not contain her giggles. He was dressed only in an orange night shirt and his boxers. This was not what made her laugh, however.

The words "PACIFICA'S BOY" were written in permanent marker across his forehead, he was also sporting a marker mustache and fake eyebrows reminiscent of Groucho Marx.

He glared at her and folded his arms. "Okay, where is she?"

Wendy tried to say "Who?" but instead just fell into another fit of laughter.

Dipper blushed but forced himself to meet her eyes. "Where is she? I know she came in here."

Wendy tried to stifle her third round of giggles, causing her pint-sized friend's cheeks to flush a deeper shade of red. "Mabel-*tee hee*-isn't-*snort*-here-BWAHAHA!"

The embarrassed pre-teen scratched the back of his neck, "It's not that funny..."

Wendy interrupted him by buckling over in laughter and rolling across the counter before collapsing on the other side with a "THUD." She heard Dipper ask if she was alright over the sound of her own laughter and looked up to see a stunned Dipper staring down at her and the brunette beside her.

Mabel leaped to her feet and stated "You're awful at hiding people!" before clambering over her fallen comrade and onto the side of the counter left of the cash register.

She gave her brother a raspberry as she flung open the shop door and raced towards the trees. Dipper took one last look at Wendy before he turned and ran out the door, the plan of vengeance so firmly rooted in his mind that it caused him to not care whether or not anyone saw him in his pajamas.

Grasping hold of the counter, the giggling redhead pulled herself to her feet and stared up at her highly unamused employer.

"Hi, Mister Pines, what's up?" The teen asked as she lay back in her chair, and grabbed her fallen issue of "_Tippy top tips for tip top teens in tippy top mountaintop towns!"_

The old man glared excessively, so excessively that she worried he would bore a whole straight through her skull. "What? I didn't do anything, it was your great-nephew and great-niece making all the noise, and climbing over the counter-"

"Wait, they climbed over the counter?" The ginger gave a slow nod, not wanting to get her pre-teen buddies in any more trouble.

The shyster groaned and removed a magnifying glass key chain from the massive wheel of collectible key chains before he began inspecting the condition of the counter.

Wendy spoke up on her friend's behalf, trying to drain some of the anger inside the cantankerous coot. "It was just one of them," she purposely didn't specify who, "and they weren't wearing shoes."

The elder looked up at her with fire in his eyes and began instructing the teen with somehow a gruffer voice than usual. "Now listen here Corduroy, I pay you to do one thing, and one thing only."

"To man the cash register..."

"AND TO MAINTAIN THE INTEGRITY OF THIS COUNTER! This includes manning the cash register. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

She glanced at the door and then back to the enraged senior "Well…then what is the-"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE POINT IS!"

The lanky victim put a hand to her ear and begged in a small voice. "Could you do so without breaking my ear drums?"

"Every day this counter faces untold hardships, hardships which could cost me..._lots of money_."

The teen glanced back down at her magazine, nodding along as if she was listening.

"Termites, angry customer's and their fists, always slamming everywhere and demanding refunds, and drooling children (never underestimate the power of a drooling child Corduroy)! They all try to destroy this beautiful counter on a daily basis."

The cashier girl gave the "Beautiful counter" a once over. She was quite sure that there were outhouses less rundown.

"It is your job to stop them...or die trying."

Stan held his fez over his heart for a moment as he stared at the ceiling with a distant look, then he whipped the hat back onto his head and gave her a steely look. "You think you can handle that?"

She stared at her money-grubbing boss for a second and then suggested he seek psychiatric help.

Groaning, he commanded her to get back to work, just as the door opened and a certain fashionable blonde walked in.

Pacifica sighed when she noticed Wendy's presence and walked over to the teen's employer. "Is Dipper Pines here at the moment?"

The old man gave her a questioning glare. "As far to my knowledge, no."

He turned back to counting his money, but she asked him another question before he could completely turn his back and ignore her existence.

"When will he be back?"

Swiveling to her he threw up his hands in exasperation. "I don't know! I don't keep a tracker on the kid, although…"

The pre-teen rolled her eyes and walked over to the bench next to the door, sitting down as the shyster began contemplating breaking the constitution.

When he noticed that she was sitting down, he yelled, "YOU CAN'T STAY UNLESS YOU BUY SOMETHING!"

She glared at him even harder than he was towards her. "Really? Why would I want to buy your junk?"

Stan placed his hands on his hips. "It's that or you hit the road kid."

She groaned and stood. She staggered over to a rack and inspected Stan's merchandise.

The old man took a step to the side and whispered to Wendy from the corner of his mouth. "Man, I really hate that kid…"

Wendy shot up upon hearing this and leaned over the counter. "I know right? She's so stuck up!"

"And she's always coming around in that gold limo of hers, practically begging me to steal it."

Wendy rolled her eyes at her boss's greed but grinned as she realized she could take advantage of it. "I bet her perfume is worth more than your car!"

"YEAH!"

"And she probably thinks you're an awful businessman for not being as rich as her father!"

"Oh boy, how I hate that mustachioed ass!"

Wendy smiled and leaned closer, feeling victory very close. "I bet you don't like her hanging around with your great nephew then?"

The old man nodded and rubbed his chin. "Yeah, you're right. I _don't_ like Dipper hanging around with that snot-nosed brat."

The redhead leaned so far over the desk that it was physically impossible. The drop of a hat could have been heard in the tense silence of her awaiting further disapproval.

The senior shrugged. "But it doesn't really matter anyway."

Wendy's eyes became saucer-sized, and she crashed to the floor in a heap, attracting the attention of the rude blonde. Ignoring her, she raised herself back to her full height and struggled for words.

When she had finally composed herself, Stan was inspecting the dirt underneath his fingernail. "Wait what? You said you hated her!"

Stan kept talking as he began restocking the inventory of bat slippers behind the counter. "Well, firstly, I hate everyone."

No arguments there.

"Secondly, I don't mess with other people's lives. I'm many things, but I ain't nosy." He gave her a knowing look, before returning to his work. "Thirdly, the kid wouldn't listen to me if I told him not to hang out with her. Fourthly; why do you care so much all of a sudden?" He turned back as he said the last part, and peered at her.

Her cheeks red, she turned and climbed over the counter as she responded; "I uh…no particular reason, just…well, Dipper's a good kid, and I don't want him hanging out with jerks."

His skepticism grew to obnoxious levels. "Uh huh…you, miss layback, miss sloth incarnate, miss never-worked-a-day-in-her-life, miss likes-to-steal-the-police-squad-car-with-her-friends-"

She slammed her hands down on the counter. "Alright, alright, I get it. Jeez, when did you become so judgmental, mister I-can-use-my-great-nephew-and-niece-for-counterfeit-purposes!?"

He disregarded her and continued on. "Hit that counter again and you're out of a job. But really, _you_, miss makes-her-own-rules, is afraid that _Dipper Pines _might be getting in with 'the wrong crowd'?"

She shrugged, and Stan smirked cruelly. "Uh _huh_."

"What?" The ginger raised an eyebrow, and the old man chuckled. It was an unpleasant sound which made the teen feel highly uncomfortable.

"What!?"

He stifled further laughter, "Have you ever heard the saying _'you don't know what you have until it's gone'_?"

Her eyes flickered and then she shook her head with s much force as she could. N-no it isn't!" If Stan had looked any smugger, then he would have been hiding the meaning of life. "Sure it isn't Miss doesn't-know-what-she's-got-until-it's-gone!"

"This is going to become a thing with you from now on, isn't it?"

He ignored her. "See that's why I live for the moment, because any second you could lose someone. So I do _what_ I want _when_ I want, to _whoever_ I want."

Pacifica tugged on his pant leg. He regarded her like a rat gnawing on his shoe.

She interjected anyway. "That seems like a rather narrow view of the world. Also, I believe it's to _whom _I want."

His face turned from amusement to annoyance, and he barked "Are you gonna buy something or not?!"

The exasperated pre-teen huffed and grabbed a bobble head off the counter before handing it to Stan.

The shyster jerked a thumb in Wendy's direction. "What do I look like? A minimum wage worker? She's the cashier."

Then he turned and left the two of them to silently despise one another. Pacifica sighed hard enough to kill a variety of microscopic airborne spores and slammed the bobble head of Stan down on the counter.

The shack's owner yelled at her from outside the Shack. "Hey, watch it! She's fired if that thing gets scratched!"

Pacifica's eyes widened, and with a vindictive smile, she began dragging the bobble head back and forth across the desk. Wendy snatched it out of the smiling blonde's hands and began to ring it up.

"Can you tell me something?" She asked as Wendy input the code.

The redhead glanced down at the pre-teen and sighed. "Sure kid, knock yourself out."

The blonde flicked a bobble head and spoke as she watched it rock back and forth. "What's Dipper's favorite meal?"

The lanky cashier stopped what she was doing and glanced down, her emerald eyes meeting the stormy gray ones of the pre-teen. "Wuh-why?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Because I want to surprise him on his birthday, and if I asked Mabel then she would make a big deal about it."

Wendy almost dropped the bobble head. "Wait a second; his birthday is coming up?" The tween moved her bored gaze back to the bobble heads.

"Yeah, his and Mabel's birthday will be next Wednesday. I assume he told you?" She looked back up and smiled.

Wendy licked her lips. "Umm, no? I mean, he hasn't mentioned it."

She was beginning to understand why her boss hated Pacifica, she was moving in on his "Smuggest human being ever" territory.

"How did you find out…did he tell you last night?"

Her smirk disappeared, and richer of the two girls blushed, "No…I figured it out on the internet."

Wendy extended a slender hand for the cash and the pre-teen opened her aardvark skin purse.

"Soooo you're a stalker then?" Wendy asked, finding herself on equal ground.

The Northwest girl's lips puckered and she dropped a five-dollar bill into Wendy's palm.

"What? No tip? You're a stalker and a cheapskate!" The lanky teen called after the fuming of the young girl.

She opened the cash register as Pacifica stormed back over to her. "I AM NOT-"

The ginger extended a hand without looking her way and coughed. "Tip me and I won't tell Dipper how creepily obsessed you are with him."

"YOU'RE BLACKMAILING ME?"

Wendy put a finger to the girl's lips and leaned into whispering range. "Shhh…in my family we call it _'handing over the hush-money.'_"

The girl smoldered and began to stomp back to the exit. Wendy hopped over the counter and ran after her. "Wait!"

She touched the blondes' shoulder, and Pacifica slapped her hand aside. The redhead jerked her now stinging hand to her breast and extended the bobble head. "You forgot your Mr. Mystery bobble head!"

The blonde snatched the toy, and then squeezed the plastic miniature Stan until the head popped off and broke a window. Then she plodded out the front door, grumbling and raking her nails across the railing of the steps.

Wendy sighed, and ran after her. "Listen, I'm sorry! It was just a jok-"

Just as she tried to calm down the furious tween, Mabel sprinted out of the woods, singing "NYA-NYA-NYNY-NYA-NYA!" and putting her hands to her ears as she ran backward.

She was quickly followed by Dipper, who looked ready to strangle her. Mabel was almost to the door when she noticed Pacifica and screeched to a halt. Unfortunately, her enraged brother was moving far too fast to come to a stop so suddenly and crashed into her.

When the dust cleared, the Pines twins lay in a tangled mess and looked up to see Wendy and Pacifica in giggles.

The self-proclaimed "alpha twin" beamed, while Dipper blushed and struggled to untangle himself.

"I'll help you get up!" Wendy and Pacifica said it in unison, before sharing a look, and getting on their knees and attempting to separate the trapped twins.

Although they appreciated one another's help, they had quite a difficult time coordinating what to lift and pull.

"Stop pulling on Mabel's leg, if you do I can't get Dipper's left arm…or is it his right arm?"

"Well, you stop grabbing Dipper right leg!"

"Yeah, it's hurting my stomach!"

"Quiet Mabel, we'll get you out in a second."

"Guys, umm, maybe we should get Soos, he's good at untangling things…"

"What you don't trust me?" Wendy and Pacifica both said it in unison.

Dipper bit his lip before he replied, "It's not that I don't trust you guys, I just don't trust you working together."

The redhead and the blonde glanced at one another, before frowning at him.

"That's ridiculous!"

"Absurd!"

"We-uh, I would never hurt you!"

Mabel chose this moment to speak. "Not intentionally I'm sure…"

"QUIET MABEL!" The two girls yelled together, their voices forming one for the third time that day.

Then Stan exited the Shack. "Hey, can you kids keep it down, your disr-"

Pacifica and Wendy glared at him, and Mabel raised her head to see him, her brother unable. The curmudgeon chuckled and fumbled with the door. "Good luck with uh…whatever it is you're doing over there."

As soon as he got the door open he ran back inside and slammed it closed. Dipper pulled his leg out from underneath Mabel and the two separated, the floppy-haired girl rolling over and staring up at the sky.

"Dipper look up! There's a cloud shaped like a duck!"

Dipper ignored his sister and trotted towards The Shack, grumbling as the combination of the things written on his skin and the fact that he was in his pajamas caused Pacifica to giggle.

He glimpsed back at them, looking a touch wounded. Then he sighed and stumbled towards the entrance to his great Uncle's house.

Pacifica stifled her laughter and shouted "Wait! I'm sorry for laughing." before bolting after him.

Wendy fought the urge to climb up a tree and onto the roof of the shack while they were distracted, and listened to their conversation from the overhang.

_That would just be crazy._ Instead, she chose to hide in the bushes and listen in on their conversation. _Who's the stalker now? _

She told herself to be quiet and perked her ears at what she heard next. "So you wanna meet up at Greasy's?"

"What's Greasy's?"

The young detective raised an eyebrow. "It's a diner…it's like the only restaurant in town."

"Is it actually greasy? Because I just bought this shirt…" The blonde gestured to her aqua shirt and sighed when she saw Dipper giving her a skeptical frown. "Sorry…um, so three then?"

"I should be able to take a shower and get dressed by then."

His companion blushed at this thought, and he did likewise when he realized what he had said.

Mabel sat up, smiling as she watched the two interact, and then shouted "HEY BROSEPH! SHOW HER WHAT I WROTE ON YOUR BELLY!"

Dipper turned redder, first in embarrassment, and then in anger, "Hey, guess what Mabel? I'm gonna go destroy that mobile of me and Pacifica you made!"

_Yes! _

"NO!"

The mobile creator leaped to her feet and ran towards the door as her brother entered,

upon reaching it; she re-opened the door and disappearing inside. Pacifica wiped dust from her shirt, grumbling something about it being "brand new" and stalking off towards the limo. She stopped a second and glanced around, attempting and failing to locate her ginger nemesis'.

When she failed she smiled and opened the door to the limo before climbing in, and telling the driver to take her home.

Wendy stuck the top of her head out of the bush and glanced around, trying to determine whether or not anyone was left. When she was sure that the parking lot was abandoned (besides a few tourists who had just exited their car) she stepped out of the bush.

And screamed in surprise when Soos smiled at her. "Dude! You scared the cra-_crabapples _out of me."

Wendy didn't like cursing in front of the twins and found it even more difficult to do so in front of her innocent co-worker. She was pretty sure that if Soos ever heard real profanity then he would cease to be.

"Oh hey dawg, Stan was angry about you not being at the register, so I left to find you. Why were you hiding in the bushes?"

Wendy's dimpled cheeks reddened and she started to stutter out a response as her mind froze. Then she spotted the binoculars around Soos' neck and her embarrassment was forgotten. "Hey…Soos, when did you get those binoculars?"

Her co-worker smiled. "My Abuelita gave them to me as a birthday present, I just haven't used them until today. By the way, did you know that jet planes occasionally transport little wrinkled blue men on the wing of their planes? I only ask because today I was looking at the low flying planes with these on the commute and-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, but could you lend those to me? Just for today?"

Her portly companion glanced down at the device that hung around his neck, "Hmm…I guess, as long as you give 'em back by closing time."

She smiled and tore them from his neck, almost choking the poor handyman. Then she dashed off in the direction of Greasy's Diner shouting "ThanksamillionSoosIreallyoweyouonepal!" as her feet kicked up gravel.

Soos frowned as the redhead disappeared out of sight, "So uh, should I tell Stan you're taking a half-day?"

He called after her, but the only response he got was his bosses when the old man stuck his head out the window and yelled. "A WHAT?"

* * *

**_Hope everyone enjoys this, and no one is out of character. Thanks for reading &amp; drop a review if you're enjoying, it makes my day when I see that there are people finding my work funny/intriguing!_**


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter 3 **

**(Warning: Contains sexual references)**

* * *

Wendy watched the two pre-teens eat, her eyes latched onto every movement and gesture. She had already thanked the cosmos that they had chosen a window seat. She was well hidden inside a large reddish-brown bush, about twenty feet away from the restaurant, and consequently, from Dipper Pines and his new friend, Pacifica Northwest (give or take a couple inches). She had waited patiently at the bush, and after thirty minutes was about to give up on the whole creepy endeavor when the two had arrived and sat down.

Now that she really was spying on two people, though, she was reluctant to continue.

_This is nuts, I should just leave, and stop all of this. _

She bit her lip and failed to do as her mind instructed.

_No! I have to go, this is creepy and wrong…and definitely, has nothing to do with me being Dipper's friend. You already told yourself that you're too old for him, and besides, he's like a brother to you, you just need to let go of the idea that-_

Pacifica put her hand on Dipper's and smiled when he blushed like a flare. Any thoughts of leaving were dashed from the redhead's mind, and she glared at the smirking blonde through the orange lenses of the binoculars.

_She's seducing him! Well not ACTUALLY seducing him, unless she's some kind of twelve-year-old-sexual deviant. Hopefully not because-Actually, that would help get rid of her…But she's seducing him in a non-icky, lots of kisses way. _Her thoughts were a sea of unanswerable questions and her face was hot. _What gives her the right-? Who the hell does she think she-? It's clear that he's not into her-AAAGH! _

She fought to suffocate her urge to scream and tugged at her fiery locks in frustration. Now they were talking, however, and she had to concentrate if she was going to read their lips.

The following is what she deciphered and tried to make some sense of.

_Dipper: [Looking troubled] I don't thank you-_

_Pacifica: Don't worry okay, we're just slamming a seal._

_Dipper: But it feels like caterpillars. [He moved his hand off the table and rubbed itself consciously]_

_Pacifica: [Frowning] Stop being such a wimp, we foot a goose and you're afraid of tootling?_

_Dipper: I just don't want to less this pup, can we peas just door-to-door mouthing?_

As you can see, Wendy Corduroy was not adept at lip reading. In fact, she was downright awful at it. The frustrated ten groaned and leaned back in the bush.

_Why am I doing this to myself? Why can't I just-_

*BEEP* Her phone alerted her to the fact that she had received a new text, and scrambled to remove it from her pocket. Opening it up and glancing down at the screen, she saw that it was from Tambry.

_This had better be good._

**Tambry: me and Rbbie R at Greasys, the place we realized we loved each other. Its sooo rmantic! 3 :D**

**Wendy: theres no way tht place is romantic.**

**Tambry: Rbbie makes it rmantic. Hes so dreamy…; **

Wendy wrestled with the incredible urge to text back, "If using mind control is romantic then, yeah he's PLENTY romantic." Instead, she came to a realization and smiled.

**Tambry: r u still thre?**

**Wendy: u sad u wr at Greasy's?**

**Tambry: yeah**

**Wendy: Can u c Dipper?**

**Tambry: y?**

**Wendy: CAN U C HIM?**

**Tambry: yeha. y u care about a 9 yr old so much?**

**Wendy: it doesn't mtter, what is he saying?**

**Tambry: is there something I shuld know about u?**

**Wendy: No! now tell me what hes saying**

**Tambry: fine, but u owe me**

**Wendy: sure! now what idd he say?**

**Tambry: hes ordering, now the girl with him is ordering, now there sitting in awkward silence.**

**Wendy: I got that! look there talking again!**

**Tambry: Hye, robbie is getting suspiscos**

**Wendy: Just tell me what there saying now, nad you can stop**

Dipper looked like he was saying something humorous, and the blonde across the table giggled. _She's just pretending to laugh; everyone knows Dipper isn't good at telling jokes!_

**Tambry: He just told her a knok knok joke. :(**

_WHO LAUGHS AT A KNOCK-KNOCK JOKE? _Wendy was now certain that the blond had something up her remarkably expensive sleeves.

**Wendy: whats she saying now?**

**Tambry: she said that its the funniest thng shes evr herd. -_- **

_THAT LYING SKA-_

**Tambry: robbies back from the restroom, im stopping.**

**Wendy: NO! just tell me what he said and u can stp**

**Tambry: fine. he told her that most people dont think hes very good at making jokes. Im gonna text lee cause your insne.**

Wendy closed up her phone. _Fine, she can go back to her super romantic lunch, the one that takes place IN DILAPIDATED SHACK! _

She glanced back up at the window and saw that the two were enjoying a platter of wings.

"So…what'd I miss?"

The redhead nearly jumped five feet in the air when she heard the attentive voice beside her. Looking down, she saw Mabel Pines sitting contentedly beside her, a smile stretched across the young girl's face. She was cupping her hands around her eyes to simulate binoculars.

Mabel giggled at Wendy's surprise. "Well?"

The ginger spy blinked rapidly.

"What are you doing here…?"

The brunette smiled and placed her elbows on a branch, staring out at the restaurant. "I was hanging out with my friends for a little bit, but then Candy had to go home because her robotic dog was acting up, so I figured I would check to see how things were going on with Dipper's date. I was taking a path through the woods when I saw your boot sticking out of the bush."

"He's not on a date."

Mabel's smile grew considerably, "I think we both know that isn't true. So how is the date going?"

Wendy sighed. "He told her a joke and she laughed!"

Mabel sat up, "Really?" "A knock-knock joke."

Mabel fell over. "HA! She must really like him! Hey, that reminds me, do you wanna hear a good knock-knock joke?"

Wendy wasn't sure if she could be in any worse a mood for a knock-knock joke.

"Sure…why the heck not?"

She focused on Pacifica; the blonde was whispering something to him. _Come on! Take the flirting down a level you sleaze ball!_

"Okay…knock-knock!"

**[0]**

Pacifica giggled as she removed her mouth from his ear. He smiled as he pulled back. "I assume your parents' don't know about this?"

She giggled harder and leaned back over to him. "They would kill me if they knew I was using their good silver to eat chili fries."

She jingled her purse for comic effect, and he chuckled. "_Only you_ would eat fries using a fork."

She rolled her eyes and stabbed a cheese and chili covered fry with the opulent utensil. "Why Mr. Pines," She began to speak in a ridiculously regal manner, "-if I didn't know better than I would presume that you are _mocking_ me."

He giggled harder and slurped down some Pitt cola. "Mister Pines, you're GIGGLING at me, now I will have to have you executed."

He snorted and Pitt Cola spurted out of his nose, causing more giggling from Pacifica, putting an even larger smile on Dipper's face. The two of them kept giggling like idiots, addicted to the sound of each other's laughter.

**[0]**

_I bet there laughing at me, I bet she told him a joke about me, and now they're laughing behind my back._ _I bet they know I'm out here and are doing this just to mess with me. I bet she called me "bumpkin" again. _

"ORANGE YOU GLAD I DIDN'T SAY BANANA?" Mabel raised her arms in expectation, and Wendy clapped absentmindedly.

"C'mon Waddles, clap your hooves together!" The girl insisted.

The redhead turned and saw that Mabel was playing with her prize hog. "Ummm, did you have to bring the pig?"

Mabel glanced up at her, surprised. "Why?"

Wendy sighed. "Because it's getting kinda _crowded_ inside this bush."

Mable crossed her arms. "Well, he can't wait outside the bush, and pterodactyls will get him!"

The spunky teen raised an eyebrow, "I don't know why-"

"I've got a better idea, instead of getting rid of him, we attach a camera and micro phone to his back, and send him into diner! Then we lure him back out using apples, and watch the recording!"

Wendy gave her a humoring smile, she was about to say "That sounds pretty cool, but I doubt that it would work…" when she heard a loud guffaw and turned to see that Dipper was laughing so hard that he was banging the table with his fist, and Pacifica had fallen on her side and was gasping for breath.

She turned to Mabel with fire in her eyes. "Let's do it…."

"YEAH! Wait, really?"

Wendy gave young accomplice with an alarming smile. "Yeah, LET'S DO IT!"

Mable smiled so hard that it must've hurt.

"WE'RE GONNA ATTACH A CAMERA AND MICROPHONE SET TO A PIG! YEEEAAH!"

"YEAAAAAAH!"

**[0]**

Pacifica regained her breath and her attention was brought to the window to see that a bush a couple yards away was shaking back and forth violently. "Hey, Dipper, do you see that?"

The hysterical detective took a few deep breaths and wiped a tear from his eye, then turned his gaze to the world outside the diner. His smile faded when he noticed the movement. "Yeah…must be a couple of squirrels, you know, chasing each other around."

Just as Pacifica nodded, a tall redhead and a small brunette ran out of the bush and disappearing into the woods carrying a pair of binoculars and a pig.

The blonde girl across the table turned and stared at him, dumbfounded. "Well, umm, that was unexpected."

**[0]**

Mabel and Wendy stood right outside the diner, the younger of the two girls holding a bucket of apples in her right hand, both had their eyes keenly focused door. "Any second now he should smell these and come running out…"

The doubtful redhead glanced back at the door and frowned when nothing happened. "Are you sure that he's a 'Smelling pig'?" She asked in a murmur.

Mabel frowned when she heard this doubt and was about to speak when her lanky friend tried to console her.

"I'm just saying, he might just be better at other things."

Mabel pffffted, sending little flecks of saliva onto her friend's nose, and spoke with hearty bravado. "Waddles once led me a pile of magical glowing mushrooms in the forest, and Stan sold them for a lot of money. He could like, totally find truffles if they grew around here!"

Wendy bit her lip before questioning this logical leap. "Are you sure that he didn't just see the mushrooms _glowing_ and followed them?"

Mabel pouted. "I should have known that you had no faith in my pig!"

Just as she spoke, the door opened and out stepped Dipper and Pacifica, both so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice the two girls.

Wendy huffed and was about to say "HEY DIPPER! Do you need your eyes checked? Really tall girl and your sister, RIGHT HERE!" when the young brunette at her side grabbed her shirt and tugged her down so that they were both concealed by the bush.

Mabel hushed her when she was about to complain, and pulled the leaves apart slightly so that they could watch the actions of Dipper and his fair-haired friend.

"I'm sorry about Wendy and Mabel. I had no Idea they were watching us, I mean, I sort of expect this from Mabel by now, but…I don't know. I didn't think Wendy would be into that kind of stuff…"

The redhead's heart sank as she heard the disappointment in his voice and watched as his eyes fell to the pavement. Pacifica looked ready to say something snarky about Wendy, when her face softened, and she stepped closer to Dipper.

"I uh, I'm sure that Mabel dragged her along for the ride…"

Dipper smiled at this thought. "Yeah…that was probably it, I know she just wants what's best for me."

Suddenly the thought that Dipper had seen her and Mabel registered in her brain, and Wendy blushed lividly.

Pacifica smiled. "Yeah, but she can be a bit overbearing huh?" The blonde nudged her friend in the ribs slightly, and he frowned.

"No…that doesn't sound like her at all." He responded as Waddles walked out the open door and ran over to the bushes.

The pig continued to squeal despite how many times its owner shushed it and told to "keep it cool." Able to see that the commotion was attracting the two pre-teens to the bush, Wendy grabbed an apple out of the bucket, before tossing it blindly as far away from the bush as she could.

"OW, MY EYE!"

She glanced up and winced when she saw that the apple bruised Dipper's eye.

Mabel leaned over and insulted her in a harsh whisper. "You missed you big, flannel wearing nitwit!"

The redhead shot a deathly glare back and whispered. "I wasn't aiming for Pacifica!"

They heard Waddles oinking as he ran over to the injured pre-teen. "Where the heck did that come from?"

"Did you make any enemies who might throw fruit at you?"

"NO! I mean…maybe the gnomes…although, I think they're more into vegetables."

"Why is Mabel's pig here?"

The only sound that could be heard was the munching of a certain apple loving pig, and the two crouching girls heard one of Dipper's trademark sighs.

"I don't know, maybe it followed her here, but didn't leave with her…but she would never forget it…"

There was more silence and Wendy felt like she was in a cheesy horror film where a murderer was looking for her, and you just knew that he would jump out and scare the living daylight's out of her the moment she let her guard down.

Her thought process was interrupted when the munching of Mabel's prize pig ended and the hog darted forward, burrowing its way through the bush, and feasting on the basket of apples.

Dipper and Pacifica stared down at the two of them from the other side of the bush, the former using only one, dark brown eye filled with an unhealthy mixture of confusion and hurt and the latter by means of two angry, stormy gray ones.

Dipper stepped forward, a hand clenched over his left eye. "W-Wendy? Mabel…why would you guys…?"

Mabel chuckled nervously, "It was just a mistake bro…umm, and at least you're right-eyed!"

She waited for someone to laugh, but was met with nothing but the sound of apples being crunched.

Dipper stepped closer to his one not-so-secret crush. "I know I hit you in the eye…buh-

buh-but it was a mistake…a-and I spent a whole day trying to keep it from happening…I-I…"

Wendy shot up like a beanstalk. "No, Dipper, this was just a mistake…you know I would never intentionally hurt you…right?"

Pacifica stepped closer, looking up at the lanky defendant with a resentful glare. "You were trying to hit me, weren't you? You _hate_ me…"

Wendy shook her head. "No, guys I was just trying to…"

"I knew you were jealous but didn't think you were crazy!"

"What?" The redhead glared back at her young nemesis, "Why would I be-"

"You just want Dipper to yourself, you don't want to be with him cause that would hurt your reputation. So Dipper's left cleaning up all of your messes, and doing whatever you want because he's desperate to make you happy."

The enraged ginger shook her head vehemently. "I would never do that to him, we're frei-"

"Friends don't hurt one another, or maybe I don't remember. Mabel, you're an expert on friendship and all that crap-" Again, Pacifica grabbed the girl to bring her into their feuding, this time, Mabel resisting.

"Paz, I don't-"

"Tell me, Mabel, does a friend ditch you every chance they get? Huh? Does a friend try to peer-pressure you into being quiet after you only try to protect them? Does a friend reject you but then lure you back in every chance she gets?"

Dipper forced Pacifica's hand off of Mabel. "Leave her alone!" He cast glares between the two of them. "The two of you need to calm down! It's not a big deal-"

Pacifica tugged her hand out of Dipper's grip and from his expression, she had just plunged a rivet into his chest. "Whatever. It's my fault for thinking you might stand up for yourself."

Wendy saw red. She practically charged the smaller girl, forcing Pacifica to her knees. "What did you say?"

Pacifica's eyes widened and for the first time since coming in contact with her, Wendy saw fear in those usually unimpressed eyes. "_What did you just say to him?"_

Rage replaced fear and Pacifica jumped to her feet. "I said that it was stupid of me to think that I could help him."

"Help him? Everything was fine before you showed up, you little brat!"

Pacifica's hands balled into fists and despite being half of Wendy's size, she managed to be intimidating. "Yeah? Everything was fine, huh? Just like everything was fine with me and my parents before Dipper helped me? Oh yeah, I bet everything was _great _for you! Do you know what a real friend does? _They do everything they can to help their friend when they can't help themselves."_

Wendy didn't care that people were staring at them. She didn't care that Dipper was saying something which she couldn't hear. This girl, who had no idea about the experiences which she and Dipper had shared, who had probably never once had to reject someone lightly, had no right to tell her how her relationship with Dipper should be.

She knew exactly what to say too. What would make the girl's make-up messy with tears, what would hit like a freight train.

"Umm guys…can't we just-"

All the rage inside of Wendy was diverted by the distraction and she turned on her friend, screaming at the top of her lungs. "SHUT UP MABEL!"

The young brunette shrunk back with fearfully, and her wet eyes and kicked-puppy expression almost brought Wendy to her senses. Pacifica was saying something, more insults, more barbs which should have cut deep. Instead, she was entirely preoccupied with what she had done to the bubbly girl.

Dipper ran to his sister, and she leaned into him, saying something over and over again. He soothed her back, promising her that none of this was her fault.

When he noticed that Wendy, and now Pacifica were staring at the two of them, he glared back. He had to hold his bruised eye open, but it revealed a dark brown iris which mirrored the revulsion of his right one.

He focused his gaze on Pacifica and shook his head in disappointment. Then he locked eyes with Wendy and she melted completely. Her anger had entirely dissipated, as had the myriad of "she started it" level excuses which had filled her brain. Now all she wanted was forgiveness, to mend things. Anything but for her Dipping Sauce to hate her.

He bit his lip and sighed, before averting her gaze.

"Dipper…I…I'm sorr-"

He turned away and spoke in a voice choked with contempt. "Leave me…and my sister…_alone_."

That was all that needed to be said.

Then he tugged his sister off in the direction of the Shack, speaking to her in a low voice, "C'mon, let's go home."

She picked up her hog and followed her injured brother after glancing back at the redhead with a scared expression.

Wendy wanted to run after him, apologize for everything, for ruining his day, for hitting him in the eye, for being paranoid.

But she was rooted in place, terrified of seeing that same look on his face. She had seen him be serious before, he spent most of his days trying to be that way. But she had never seen him stare at someone with such loathing.

She knew him and Robbie had never gotten along, but neither of them had ever stared at each other like _that_. She had seen Dipper show anger and disgust at Gideon, and the nine-year-old's sick plans.

But the way he had looked at her, was much worse than anything he had ever displayed for his myriad of enemies.

What if she didn't say the right thing? What if it was too early to approach him about it? What if she should wait until his eye wasn't swollen?

_What if Pacifica was right and you deserve his heart-shattering glare for fighting tooth and claw with a freaking twelve-year-old? That's your problem isn't it; you're too immature to rise above anything. You sent a pig into a diner to spy on Dipper instead of just asking him about his relationship with Pacifica. _

_Dipper's twelve, and he's a thousand times more mature than I'll ever be. _

_You don't deserve him. You don't deserve anything but that look. _

Tears slipped loose from her emerald eyes, and she heard a sick laugh behind her. Turning she saw the blonde glaring at her spitefully, "Go on and cry, y-you…idiot."

She glared at the sidewalk, under such emotional duress that she couldn't access her normal snarky persona.

Giving the lanky redhead before her one last tear-filled glower, she spoke as she ran after the Pines twins, her face drowning in regret. _"I hope you're happy."_

Wendy watched her leave and began kicking the bush which had allowed all this trouble. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

Everything was becoming blurry, her ears were ringing and her head was full of mistakes on repeat. She tried to dry her eyes, and keep from hyperventilating (she hadn't hyperventilated since they brought her mother into the emergency room) but when she turned towards the diner, she found the two people she least wanted to see right now, staring back at her.

Robbie and Tambry, their mouths were so open that she was surprised that flies didn't collect inside them.

Humiliated, exhausted, guilt-ridden, and emotionally sapped, the downtrodden ginger ignored them and skulked off in the direction of home.

She didn't care if Stan fired her, or if her father got angry she was skipping work, or how many people Tambry told about her meltdown and stalking. Because right now, she just wanted to collapse on a bed and dream about the way things were before they got complicated.

Just three days ago.


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter four**

* * *

_Wendy clung onto the edge of the cliff, they sky black and cloudless. The rock bit into her skin, and her arms grew sore just to keep her from plummeting into the void below. Every drop of sweat brought her closer to falling, and she only ceased her attempts to pull herself up, when Dipper stepped in front of her. _

_She called out to him, her words moving as if slowed by water and depth. He remained emotionless, not budging, not even when her left hand lost its grip and when tears came to her eyes. _

_He only moved, to turn away, when she finally fell. Her legs touched the side of the cliff as she fell and she heard a mocking voice fill the air, echoing. _

_"ArE yOu hAPpY nOw?"_

Wendy Corduroy woke up with a start, and panted as her eyes opened, and she felt drown in darkness. Gulping, she threw the covers aside and stumbled out the door, and into the tight hallway.

Suffocated and feverish, she gripped the walls as though she was trying to push them aside and practically tore the door to the bathroom off its hinge. Easing the door shut behind her so as to not wake her sleeping family, she splashed water across her face and glanced up at her reflection.

There were dark bags under her normally sparkling emerald eyes, and her hair was a messy tangle of red locks. Her tank top was practically pasted to her skin with sweat, and she felt like vomiting. Tears pooled in her eyes as Wendy realized what an awful state she was in.

This was the third dream. She had experienced the first on the night of the day when everything had gone sour. In the dream, Dipper had watched piteously as Wendy drown in a deep pool.

The night after, she had dreamed of being in a dark and musty place, of hearing sobs in the corner, and following them, only to find Mabel curled up in the corner. The moment she was spotted the brunette slid away across the floor, and suddenly the redhead found herself trapped in a cage, begging the pre-teen to let her out.

She had spent that whole day terrified of falling asleep. It wasn't like the day was much better, though, she had been forced to take extra hours at the Shack just to keep her job, which didn't make things with the twins any easier. Dipper refused to even acknowledge her presence, which somehow made her feel worse than if he had yelled.

She was used to yelling, fighting, that was how they solved problems in her family. They never avoided anything, and they jumped straight into it. But this, this was so much worse than any of that. Her friends were all talking (well, texting mostly) about her behind her back, Dipper was giving her the cold shoulder, Mabel only ever gave her sad or fearful looks, and Stan was extra disgruntled with her, having come to the conclusion that she was responsible for the change in his great niece and nephew's demeanors.

On the second day, Soos had asked her what had happened, unable to take the uneasy tension between his only friends. She had told him it was complicated, but when the handyman had pressed, she told him to please leave her alone because she was tired and needed to return to work.

The hurt look on his face just buried her deeper in her guilt. Yesterday, she had been unable to take seeing the man-child sad and confided in him. It was quite a long, and carefully worded confession, and by the end of it Soos seemed to have experienced almost every emotion on the spectrum.

His answer to her seemingly unconquerable challenge was to "Just say you're sorry." Easier said than done.

She told him that it was too complicated and that she should wait before doing so.

"Besides…what-what if an apology isn't enough?"

Soos had shaken his head. "Mabel can forgive anybody, dude. Especially her best friends. And Dipper, well…he's put himself in harm's way to save you right?"

She nodded, the man smiled.

"Then there's no way he won't accept your apology, you mean too much to him." The ginger was about to interject, but Soos continued talking. "He spends a lot of time with that journal, and looking at clues, right? Then you, me, Mabel, we're the people he spends time with when he's not worrying. And the same goes for Pacifica now I guess…and if I was him, I wouldn't give up one of my best friends just because of an argument."

He returned to the wax filled air vent. "He needs us…and we need him."

That conversation had lifted her spirits a little bit, and she had resigned to apologize before the day was over. Of course, she had gotten caught up in the extra work she was now doing, and had resigned to apologize, first thing tomorrow. After having an unorthodox amount of coffee, she had given in to sleep and collapsed onto her bed.

_Well, today's the day._ Looking herself over, the redhead's face turned from one of exhaustion to one of weak determination. _I'm not gonna apologize looking like this._

Wendy had never been into "girly" stuff like dressing up, or using makeup. But today was a new day, and she wanted to feel new and fresh. So she urinated, showered, dressed, and opened a new bar of deodorant. Exiting the sanctuary of the bathroom, she climbed down the flight of stairs and saw her father putting on his boots, getting ready to leave. She gave him a small smile as she located cereal and milk, and he cleared his throat, before stepping into the kitchen area.

"Wendy…err, I've noticed that you've been rather umm, _upset _about something recently…" He was clearly uncomfortable with the confession of human emotion.

Sighing, the lumberjack's daughter turned and mustered a smile. "Don't worry dad, I've got it all under control."

He nodded slowly, and she grabbed a spoon before slipping past his bulky form. "A-are you sure?"

Sitting down, she spoke with a mouthful of frosted flakes. "Yeh, did um fie!"

Swallowing, the redhead realized how garbled her assurance had been and repeated herself. "I'm fine dad."

He nodded and stomped towards the door.

Wendy bit her lip. "Wait, dad…I-umm, can I ask you something?"

He picked up the axe which leaned against the wall behind the door and nodded.

Wendy took a deep breath before diving into her question. "Umm, how do you keep going, you know, out into the woods, when you know that there are lots of monsters out there?" The massive redhead frowned, and Wendy stepped closer, "You do remember the monsters? I mean I know those hooded guys wiped your memory-"

Her father smiled and moved closer, with a thundering step, "You mean they tried to! Those hoods couldn't get the best of your old dad. And yeah, I remember the monsters, those giant bull men, those tiny men with the pointy little hats, the hide-behind…"

"Dad, the hide-behind isn't rea-you know what? Never mind. But how do you, you _know_, how do you go out there every day knowing that those things, are waiting for you? And that, if something goes wrong, one of them could get you."

He rubbed his chin, "I don't have a choice. Sometimes, no matter how much you don't want to, you have to take action. You have to keep pressing on because life isn't easy."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "But every day I come home to you guys, and it's worth it, to see the smiles on your faces."

She gazed up at him, and then looked to the side, fear suddenly returning.

His bushy red eyebrows knitted. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded absently and then turned back to him. "Yeah, I'm great."

The teen slurped down the rest of her cereal, and chucked the plastic bowl into the sink, before rushing towards the door.

Her father spoke with a surprised smile as she stuck her slender feet into her boots. "Getting an early start on work eh?"

She gave him a smile and nod before whipping the screen door open and calling to him as she rushed out the doorway. "THANKS, DAD!"

The lumber jack sighed and rubbed his temple. "I don't understand teenagers…"

**[0]**

Wendy ran as fast as her gangly legs allowed, her chest on fire as she gasped for breath with every few strides. Her hair now washed and combed, whipped in the air as she leaped over fallen trees and weaved between mossy boulders. Her mind was full of theoretical plans for how to do it, what to say, and who to apologize to first.

_The big irony is that Dipper's great at making plans, and I could use his help apologizing to him. _

Sighing, the teen ducked to the side so as to avoid a patch of brambles, and darted from tree to tree. She came to a sudden stop as the place of her employment came into view, and the redhead took a deep breath, before stepping out of the forest, and striding towards the entrance of the Mystery Shack.

"Wendy…wait a second!"

The determined ginger stopped in her tracks and turned to see her ex-boyfriend running up to her.

The goth stopped in front of her and clutched his side as he whispered something about how he should start working out. "Save it Robbie, I've got something to do…"

Turning away, the guilt-ridden fifteen-year-old picked up the pace, and was almost at the door, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Wendy…I just want to apologize."

Sighing, she turned and looked at the guitarist with a dubious frown. Surprised to see that there was regret in his eyes, her face softened, as he caught his breath, and the lanky red head listened intently. "I came to apologize for what Tambry did."

The frown returned, and Wendy took a step back. "If she wanted to apologize, then she should have-"

"She sent you like, a hundred emails. All of them saying she was sorry. Now I know she shouldn't have told Lee about what happened, and Lee, the blabbermouth, shouldn't have told Nate and most of the school…" Wendy groaned and flipped open her phone, checking her emails for the first time in three days.

"But she uh, she was too afraid to umm, meet you face to face, so I said I'd soften things."

The indignant ginger poked her former boyfriend in the chest, "Oh? She was too afraid to speak to me face to face, but she was happy to text about my problems to the rest of the state?"

Robbie gave a small smile, "Well, not just Oregon, I mean she has friends in Washington and California-"

Looking up, he noticed the enraged face on his companion, and realized he was digging his own, and his girlfriend's graves. "Listen, she wasn't judging you! After you didn't respond to her texts, she got a bunch of people to sign this special document saying that it was alright that you had a thing for Dipper, and then she had all the people who said mean things about you banned-"

Wendy rubbed her forehead, "Listen, Robbie, I get that you guys feel bad about this, but you should have just left me alone, and minded your own-"

"I know, we talked about it last night…and she promised to try and do better."

Wendy was about to speak but he held up his gloved hands and she kept silent. "Now I know you're mad, and I know that she should apologize face to face, so, I came to ask if you could come over to her house later, and you know, we could fix everything?"

Sighing, the redhead sat down on the front step, "I-uggh…I just…"

She desperately wanted to be mad, she wanted to be able to release the tension which was piled up beneath the surface. But she also wanted for things to return to normal, to just be rid of all the ugliness.

She nodded and he smiled.

"Oh, my god! Thank you, you will not regret this!" He insisted and began running off.

"Hey, wait a second!" She called.

He stopped in his tracks and glanced back at her.

"When did you…how did you…why are you so… mature?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

The goth frowned. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I mean, I'm not the best at being mature, but you, umm, you were never really mature. You got into a lot of fights, you picked on younger kids, and you HYPNOTIZED me, to get out of actually discussing the problems with our relationship."

He glanced at the mud sheepishly. "Well, I don't know…love does that to you I guess…it makes you take on things you never thought you could before."

He strode over and sat down beside her, realization dawning on him after he glanced at the redhead's sad expression. "You came here to apologize didn't you?"

Surprised at his empathetic skills, Wendy looked up from her lap and frowned. "How did you…"

He raised a hand as he spoke, "I've experienced enough regret to know when someone is trying to own up to what they did."

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a small smile, "It almost sounds like your bragging…"

He shrugged casually, "Why shouldn't I?"

"I'd punch you right now if you weren't remarkably fine with me having a crush on a twelve-year-old."

He changed position, twiddling his thumbs. "I uh…sort always knew…"

"Wait…_what_?"

Robbie coughed and avoided her gaze. "I mean that was kinda why I gave Dipper such a hard time. You were always happy to see him…and when you two hadn't hung out in a while you got all wistful. And how you always thought his rants about monsters were cute. Not to mention all the times you-"

She put a hand to his lips. "Wait a second, one thing at a time. First off; since when have you used the word 'wistful'?"

He shrugged casually.

"Second off; how long have you known this?"

The goth scratched the back of his neck, "Since umm…heh, well, the third week of summer is when I picked up on it…"

"AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING?"

He covered his head with his hands. "Could you be a little quieter?"

Wendy stood and began pacing, a garbled mix of swears and questions breeding at her lips. "How could you, _you_ of all people be the one to see that? Not me, or Dipper, or heck, even Mabel!"

He stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "I guess I should have confronted you about it, but uh, it was just really awkward, and I…" Looking back at him Wendy gave a questioning look, "…I was afraid of making you choose between me and him."

Noticing the change in his demeanor, her frustration subsided, and she glanced at the ground, before returning her gaze to his. "Can I ask you one last thing before you go."

He glanced at his Ultra-Death-Metal(™) watch, before yawning and gesturing for her to continue.

She thought for a moment before speaking. "Well…you've handled a lot of rejection in your life…right?"

He glared at her but reluctantly gave a nod.

Composing herself, she continued despite how warm her face was feeling. "So…what if…what if I can't make things right? What if I end up like you were with me, desperate for his affections, desperate to make things right, and unable to because I became a nuisance?"

The goth began to speak, but though better of it, and moved away for a moment before he finally figured out what to say.

"Wendy, that kid likes you _way _too much to ever think of you as a nuisance. And even if it does turn out like you and me, look at us now! You and me are good enough friends that we can talk about this kinda stuff."

She brushed the wetness from her eyes and smiled. "You really think it's gonna be alright?"

He gulped, "Yeah, I do. And…I'm the most pessimistic person in the world."

She smiled and gave him a brief hug. Pulling away thanked him, and walked towards the shack. "Don't forget, Tambry's house at six!"

The ginger nodded as she opened the door, and heard the sound of his footsteps get softer with distance. "As soon as I get off work!"

Stepping inside her workplace, she averted her eyes when she saw her boss, standing by the stair case, in a bathrobe. "Ughhh, Mr. Pines, PLEASE put something on!"

The old man realized her existence and glanced down at his stolen watch. "Your la-"

He frowned, and looked up at her, then he returned his gaze to the gold fingers that twitched inside the case. Then he looked back up and stared at her like he had just figured out the meaning of life.

With her eyes still averted, Wendy noticed that there was someone watching TV in the living room. _MABEL! _

The old man began to stammer, but the teen was too focused on her goal to hear him stutter out "…you're early…"

Mabel was sitting with her legs crossed, Waddles was on her lap, and had rolled over, expecting a good belly rub, but he was disappointed to find that his owner was unresponsive. She merely stared at the television screen, emitting distaste for this show she had been ecstatic about not a week ago.

"Hey kiddo, you don't look like you're having fun…"

She shot up when she heard the voice of her favorite redheaded-fifteen year-old-cashier (Mabel had a lot of favorite people, in fact, an entire town's worth of her favorite Gravity Falls residents).

Waddles squealed as she moved with him atop her, and she picked him up and sat him down on Stan's recliner, before stepping closer to her tall friend, and giving her a brace-filled smile.

"WENDY!"

The teen smiled back, and the brunette noticed how tired she looked. "Are you…are you okay?" She asked with the tilt of her head.

Putting on a bigger smile, the cashier girl shrugged her exhaustion off. "I'm fine. I came to-"

Unable to keep it inside any longer, Mabel leaped forward and wrapped her arms around her tall comrade. Pushing her chubby face into the surprised teen's stomach, she began murmuring requests for forgiveness and trying to keep her eyes dry.

Wendy peeled the besweatered girl off her body and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, a second kid, what do you have to apologize for?"

Mabel rubbed tears out of her dark brown eyes and spoke in a heartbreakingly small voice. "W-Well if I-I hadn't suggested we use Waddles then you wouldn't have gotten caught, and y-you wouldn't have started fighting and gotten angry, and everyone would be happy right now…"

She broke into more sobs, and Wendy picked her up.

"Don't you worry about any of that, what happened back there was my fault…have you really been thinking it was yours for the past few days?"

Wiping her eyes with one sleeve, the pre-teen stumbled for the right words. "Well, you weren't talking to me, a-and I thought you were mad for getting you into this mess," That was like a knife to the heart.

"And Dipper was spending all his time in the attic,"

That was like someone twisting the knife.

"And I thought he was mad me too for spying on him after he told me not to..."

She hugged Mabel again, and then sat down on Stan's recliner, careful not to disturb the slumbering pig which lay there.

"Listen, Mabel," She sat the girl up on her lap, and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "This mess is my fault, and the only reason I was avoiding you was because…I was guilty…I mean…what kind of jerk yells at kids?"

The enthusiastic brunette frowned. "We're not kids…me and Dipper are practically teens."

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Okay…you're right, but you guys are still smaller than me. And I spied on and bullied you two. Not to mention I got in an ugly fight with one of Dipper's friends. And I am really, really, sorry Mabel. I was angry, and I lashed out. And I'm so sorry for not saying anything if I had known that you were blaming yourself I would have-"

The twelve-year-old leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the neck of her guilty friend. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Well, that was fast. She had a feeling Dipper would not be so quick to forgive and forget.

"I'm just happy that things are back to normal," Mabel stated as she broke their third embrace.

Wendy gulped, and pushed thoughts of her upcoming encounter with Mabel's brother from her mind, enjoying the warmth which the pre-teen had provided.

_I have never had a better hug. _She realized. _She could sell these things, there soul cleansing! _

Realizing that she was thinking like her shyster of a boss, Wendy gave the girl a squeeze and untangled herself. "I uh, still have to apologize to Dipper."

Mabel's brow furrowed, and she let out a small "Oh." before avoiding her redheaded friend's gaze.

Climbing off the recliner, she gave the lanky teen a smile and some slightly comforting words. "Don't worry, you'll do great."

While the brace-filled smile did raise her spirits slightly, it still seemed like the girl was unsure as to how forgiving her brother could be.

However, with the words of her father, her ex, and her co-worker in her mind, Wendy ascended the stairs and rapped on the door to the attic. There was no response, and the redhead pushed the door open slightly, calling out as she did so.

"Dipper…it's me, Wendy…I-I came to say I'm sorry."

As the door creaked open, she got a look into the attic and realized that it was empty. However, the window was open.

That meant one of two things, either A) Dipper had been attacked by a thunderbird while close to the window, and right now he was being fed to its babies, or B) the far more likely option, he was up on her special spot.

Easing through the space that lay betwixt the triangular glass doors, Wendy gripped the window sill as she staggered forward, her hiking boots gripping onto the shackle roof.

**[0]**

Dipper Pines gazed up at the premature sky, the streaks of dawn light navigating the sky beautifully. He sighed and returned his gaze to the mobile in his lap, the pictures of Wendy and him, swimming, biking, goofing off, going on monster hunts, competing for the title of "Best arcade game player in Oregon" and the time they had literally been up a creek without a paddle and to relive his panic, she had shoved him into the water playfully.

A smile crossed his lips as he remembered struggling to surface, remembering he was wearing a life vest, and then pulling the laughing ginger into the mucky water as well, giggling hysterically at the look of her hair when it was all wet.

His eyes got wet again, and he groaned, letting the mobile slip f4om his fingers as he stared back up at the sky and cursed the universe. A strong wind blew, and the mobile began to roll downwards. Panicking at the sight, Dipper leaped forward and grabbed it, only to find himself slipping off the edge now. His arms flailed as he tried to grab onto something to prevent a rather nasty fall, but the roof shingles pointed downwards and were too cheaply glued to support any weight.

He closed his eyes and tried to brace himself for the pain, but before he could embrace the feeling of plummeting through the air, he felt hands wrap themselves around his ankles. Someone, quite strong yet still gentle, pulled him back up and onto the flat piece of roof where he had lain.

"Thanks a lot-" he turned his head and was shocked when his eyes met the dark green of his fifteen-year-old crush. "No problem Dipping sauce."

She was wearing a confident smile, but it slowly disappeared and was replaced by distress as he failed to show any emotion whatsoever. "Listen I-"

He scooted away, and the mobile fell from his grasp again. This time, he grabbed it before it fell from reach, and he hid it behind his back as a smile crept up the side of her face. "Dipper…I came to apologize."

He looked down at the tiles beneath his feet, and Wendy sat up. "It was wrong for me to be spying on you, and the last thing I wanted was to ruin your evening. I got angry at Pacifica, and said things I shouldn't have, and when Mabel interrupted…I don't know what came over me, but I promise I won't yell at her again. I already apologized to her. So can you and I please…umm, just return to the way things were bef-"

He embraced his savior, wrapping his scrawny arms around her, and letting all his pent up emotion out in sobs.

At first, she was completely silent, and he could hear nothing but the rustling of the trees and the sound of her heart.

"Dude…shhh, it's okay…it's okay..." She rubbed his back, hoping to calm the distressed pre-teen.

He felt ashamed for falling to pieces, but at the same time, he felt incredibly warm and safe in her arms.

"I'm sorry for waiting so long to apologize, if I had known how bad things were for you guys, I wouldn't have acted like a coward. I was an idiot."

He shook his head, "Y-you weren't an idiot, you were just scared…you remember how long it took for me to say sorry for being insensitive for breaking you and Robbie up? You had to apologize for something twice as bad."

"I still shouldn't have waited so long…I just…I was afraid you wouldn't be able to forgive me."

He hugged her tighter as he heard her voice crack, and whispered his response. "I know how you feel…"

Finally pulling away, the two looked at one another in admiration, too warm from one another's presence to care about the chilly breeze that struck them. "Oh! And umm, I'm sorry for hitting your eye...I swear it wasn't on purpose!"

He rubbed the eye which had once been bruised subconsciously as he assured her. "It's okay…once I calmed down I figured that you're not the 'vengeful' type."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "HEY! I can be vengeful…"

He rolled his eyes and smiled as well. "Okay, I just figured you weren't the 'waits two months for vengeance' type. Or the kind of person to take 'eye for an eye' literally."

She giggled, and he felt the tension dissipate slightly.

He realized he had been staring at her eyes too long, and averted her gaze. She shifted on her feet awkwardly and asked in a hesitant tone, a crippling need for closure. "So…are we, are we good?"

He smiled and nodded, and watched as she gave a mighty exhale.

"Were you really that worried about it?" He asked and stepped closer.

She bit her lip before responding. "I mean; it was pretty bad but…I hope you know that you're not gonna get out of being my friend that easily."

She smiled at his joke but faltered as she tried to answer. "I…it's just, I couldn't get that look, the way you were staring at me by the end of the argument, I couldn't get it out of my head."

He stepped closer, and she sat back down, partly because she was paranoid about being shoved off by a harsh wind, mostly because she was just tired. "The real reason I didn't come apologize was because…I was afraid that you might hate me."

His eyes widened and he stopped in front of her, placing his hands on hers as he spoke. "Wendy…I don't think I could ever hate you."

Her eyes met his and she posed the question which had gnawed at her for the past three days. "Then why did you look at me that way? I mean…I know that you were angry, but it looked like you _loathed me_."

He sighed and sat beside her. "Wendy I…it was just that…well, part of it was that my sibling protective instinct was kicking in. Mabel and me…we used to get bullied a lot, and we always had each other's back."

Wendy watched as he glared at the roof tiles, his voice almost breaking. "And part of it was my frustration you know about…you rejecting me, and now it seemed almost like you had been planning to ruin the day just when I was starting to forget about my crush on you."

The redhead gulped.

"But seeing you and Pacifica, both of you, the way that you were both talking about me…like I was stupid…or easily manipulated. Like I was just a little kid."

Understanding stuck the tall ginger.

"I get that both of you were trying to look out for me, but…but I'm _not _a little kid. I can take care of myself, and I hate it when people, especially my friends, act like I'm stupid or naive."

Wendy felt her throat tighten, and she tried to reassure him against this. "But it wasn't about you being young at all, it was because I-"

He looked up at her, his eyes slightly red form all the crying he had done today, and slightly wet from his confession. Wendy, meanwhile, was paralyzed.

Her mind was running at a mile a minute, and all she could do was stare at him, as a war in her conscious decided whether or not to tell him that she had a crush on him. In the end, no matter how much she wanted to admit that she could return the affection he felt for her, the logical part of Wendy Corduroy's brain won out, for once.

"I just was being paranoid. You know how many people in this town are like, werewolves, or sirens of whatever. I was afraid that she might do something to you like what Robbie did with that CD."

He nodded, speaking in a low voice, almost seeming disappointed with her answer. "I guess that makes sense…"

She released a breath and began to get up.

"But you know that I know better than to get drawn in by some kind of monster right?" He asked, tongue in cheek as he continued. "I mean, that happens to Mabel, but I don't give my heart to people that easily. I'm not shallow, and I know when there's something up with someone."

The redhead nodded and stood, helping him up as well. "I know, I know, clearly she actually cared about you, and I was being paranoid and way over the line."

The young detective looked thoughtful and then grimaced. She had a sinking feeling about what he was going to say next.

"You realize you're going to have to say sorry to Pacifica right?" Dipper asked, clearly waiting for her reaction.

_Bingo. _She should take up palm reading.

Wendy nodded with a sigh. Dipper smiled and took her hand. "C'mon, I'll take you to her house."

He tugged on her arm, but the teen remained reluctant. She spoke with the tone of a small child avoiding the dentist or doctor. "Can't we do it later?"

He gave her a skeptical look.

"It's just that I'm kinda emotionally sapped right now…"

Dipper looked back at her, half rolling his eyes, but the mini detective stopped just as he was about to speak. Unlike Mabel, he had only just noticed the deep bags beneath her eyes.

"I know, but we only have half an hour before the tourists will arrive, and Stan will need you." He admitted.

Wendy rubbed her temple before nodding. When she opened her eyes, he squeezed her hand and spoke in an unwavering voice. "Don't worry, okay? It'll go great."

Nodding again, she rose to her feet, and together they returned to the window from whence they came.

**[0]**

There was no doorbell to the Northwest mansion. Instead, if one wanted to be acknowledged, and allowed inside, then they had to bang a huge brass door knocker. Which is exactly what Wendy Corduroy did when she and Dipper Pines arrived at the Northwest residence. At first, there was no response, but then she heard a low voice emit from the other side of the huge oak door.

"Who might you be?"

She realized that there was a peephole and moved in front of it so that the person on the other side could see her. "My name is Wendy Corduroy, I'm here to see Pacifica…"

The man on the other side harrumphed. "Do you have an appointment?"

She frowned. "No."

"Well, then I'm afraid you will have to leave."

The redhead frowned harder and leaned away from the peephole. "Listen, I just want to-"

Dipper cleared his throat and took charge. "Horace, she's with me."

The man sighed and no doubt drew a hand across his forehead as he spoke. "Mr. Pines, my employers are going to fire me if I let you in again…"

Dipper smiled, "Only if they find out about it, don't worry, we'll be in and out before they get home."

Horace sighed hard enough to cause the door to creak slightly, and then he opened the door, and Wendy realized that he was a butler. "Welcome Mr. Pines, and Miss Corduroy, Pacifica is in the back."

Dipper gave the stoic man a smile and gestured for his companion to follow as he ran towards the back of the massive house. The house was beautiful, filled with portraits, statues, and was spotless. A crystal chandelier hung high above, the bulbs on it filling the room with light.

Wendy was mesmerized, to say the least, and Dipper had to pull her along via the shirt. If she had thought the inside was beautiful, then Wendy was completely enamored with the back yard. It was filled with topiaries, walls, huge bushes covered in flowers, and there was an immense hedge maze, filled with the statues of minotaur's, satyrs, and the occasional dragon.

"Woah." Was all that she could get out, and Dipper had to tug her past the tennis court,

And over to wear Pacifica was playing croquet.

They arrived just in time to see the blonde strike the ball violently with her hammer, watching as it struck its target. Sighing, she wiped her brow and turned to yelp in surprise at the appearance of Dipper and his teenage friend. Her eyes narrowed, and she glared pointedly at the teenager, before giving Dipper a questionable look. Dipper stepped between them both and cleared his throat before he began to explain.

"She already apologized to me and Mabel," The blonde interrupted, speaking to Dipper but clearly directing her intent towards Wendy.

"Really? Because I apologized to you and Mabel yesterday. I guess some people don't feel as bad about-"

Dipper hushed her with a glare, and calmed Wendy (who was ready to strangle the girl) with a gesture, before continuing. "And now she's here to say sorry to you."

Pacifica looked extremely skeptical, but removed her gaze from Dipper's, and turned to Wendy, her look practically screaming "Well?"

The lanky ginger looked her up and down and then asked. "Do you really play croquet?"

Both pre-teens glared up at her, one in rage and the other in frustration. She held her hands up and spoke in her own defense. "It's a legitimate question, literally no one plays croquet!"

Dipper relinquished slightly, whereas Pacifica only became more pissed off. She looked ready to smash her adversary's head in with the hammer.

Dipper gave his angry friend a small smile and stepped backward, nudging the teen with his elbow. "Okay, I'm sorry…I just um, make jokes when I'm nervous…"

Pacifica rolled her eyes and released a sea of air in her sigh, listening to the guilty party's apology as she regained her composure.

"I shouldn't have been spying on you and Dipper, I'm really sorry. I judged you when I really didn't know you, and I shouldn't have said those things about you when we were fighting…I lost my cool, and I should have been more mature…although to be fair, you were the one who started with the insu-"

Dipper interrupted to prevent his fair headed friend from erupting. "Okay! So, she apologized…Pacifica, don't you uh, don't you have something to say to Wendy?"

The blonde looked ready to belt out all the insults that she had prepared over the past few days, in preparation for just this chance. However, she stopped when she got a stern look from her cap wearing companion and groaned.

"I'm sorry for judging you, and saying you were manipulating Dipper when you had his best interests at heart. It's just that you were more than a tad misguided-" Wendy's left eye twitched and she stepped forward, only to be divided by Dipper once more.

"Okay, _okay_, that was good. Now why don't you two both-"

They both glared at him hard enough for the word "hug" to be removed from his vocabulary.

"SHAKE HANDS! I was going to say..._shake...hands_."

They both looked skeptical, and he folded his hands with an indignant look. "What? I'm not Mabel!"

Wendy rolled her eyes, and extended her hand, figuring that she should make the gesture since she had been cocky earlier.

Pacifica regarded the hand as though it were an exotic scorpion, then she sighed, closed her eyes for a moment, and grabbed it, shaking vigorously. Wendy shook as well, perhaps too hard because it caused the young girl to fly up in the air slightly, before crashing back down to her feet.

"Sorry…"

The blonde glared contemptuously up at her, but merely brushed herself off, and turned to Dipper. "You want me to come by the shack later?"

Dipper smiled, "Sure, around five thirty would be great."

The blonde nodded and Dipper gave her a "See you soon." before running off in the direction of the exit, Wendy began to follow him, but stopped, and glanced back at the croquet player, who was watching as Dipper ran off.

She sped back over and spoke in a breathless voice. "Mushroom pizza."

Pacifica frowned. "Excuse me?"

Wendy licked her lips. "You asked what Dipper's favorite food is. You get him some great mushroom pizza it'll blow his little mind."

Wendy put her hands to either side of her head and gestured for emphasis. Pacifica frowned upon this discovery, and glanced at the disappearing form of Dipper, then back at the revealer of this information. But the teen was already running after her friend, yelling "Wait up shortstack," as she closed in.

Pacifica watched as they disappeared inside, sighed, and then returned to her game of croquet.

* * *

**_I hope this was adequate, this story will probably have two or three more chapters. We do have a birthday coming up, and poor Dipper (surrounded by the affection he may be) still has to choose between Wendy and Pacifica. I hope everyone is in character, I didn't want to make Mabel too much of a victim (she still did spy on her brother) but blaming herself seems like something she would do in her own twisted logic. Tell me if it was too dramatic or if this all fit together well. I know it made seem like this would have been a good way to end the story, but I want to wrap things up tighter. I will also have to warn you that there is going to be more angst by the end of this story. Sorry for the "bad dream" cliché, but it seemed to fit well (Maybe Bill wanted her to apologize? I'm not gonna justify myself to you people anymore!)._**

**_Disclaimer: I receive no financial gain from creating this story based on Gravity Falls. I own nothing._**


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter 5**

**_[0]_**

Wendy dropped the cardboard box on the stage of the building once known as Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree. Taking in the mechanical carnage, she became very happy that she was not here when that insane robot took over this place, while simultaneously feeling a little guilty that Soos and the twins had to face this stuff without her.

Turning, she called out to Dipper, who was struggling to push a cardboard box full of streamers, with her hands on her hips. "This place way worse then you described…"

He stopped pushing and flopped down on top of the box as he gave his response. "Yeah well…I'm not good at telling stories."

Striding over to him, she beamed when her eyes met his and spoke with a laugh in her voice. "Taking a rest already, are we?"

He rolled his eyes and then spoke with false shock. "Do my ears deceive me? Could it be? No, it can't! Is that the sound of miss-fell-asleep-at-the-cashier _judging _me?"

She gave him a light slap across the back of his head, causing his cap to fly up and land across his face. Dipper blew the trucker's cap a couple inches above his face, and watched it flutter like a butterfly. Then he allowed it to rest over his eyes and nose and block out the abandoned arcade.

"As long as you get to rest I do." Wendy insisted, aware of his sudden solemnness.

She slid down against the crate and enjoyed the feeling of the cool (if messy) carpet against her fingers. Her hair bunch up against Dipper's. As she stared at the long abandoned stage, and the scattered crates which the two of them had been arranging, the ginger reflected on the events which had brought her here.

On the same day that she had owned up to her mistakes, she had asked Dipper why he hadn't told her that his birthday was coming up. The pre-teen had asked her how she knew about it, clearly nervous, and, not wanting to ruin Pacifica's birthday surprise for him, she'd claimed that Stan had mentioned it.

Dipper had been suspicious about the fib but had accepted it, and told her that the reason he hadn't mentioned it to her, was because he was planning to throw Mabel the surprise party that she had always wanted, and hadn't been granted a lot of time when it was just him and her recently.

Wendy had offered to help set up the surprise party, and Dipper had thanked her for the help, but warned the teen that it would require an extensive amount of heavy lifting.

Apparently, there were going to be fireworks, giant puppets, a huge disco ball, and a fog machine.

Mabel's friends were supposed to keep her distracted on the weekend so that she didn't go looking for either of them as they moved the crates in and set everything up. When she had agreed the ginger hadn't expected this level of physical stress.

However, she knew it would give her all the details on where everything would be and when everything would take place at the party. And the moment she'd heard about the party, Wendy began to form a plan.

Dipper's thirteenth birthday seemed like a perfect time to reveal her feeling for him, and she knew that he at least, still felt something for her from his confession up on the roof, the day before.

Plus, she couldn't really give up the chance to spend more time with him. Strangely enough, the entire ordeal that they went through seemed to have drawn them closer together.

"C'mon, these boxes aren't gonna unbox themselves." Jumping into a vertical position, she began pulling the crate with Dipper on top of it, causing the pre-teen to sit up and hop off.

Picking the crate up, Wendy chucked it in the direction of the stage, watching and wincing when it landed with a crash.

Dipper looked up at her from unpacking a crate of stuffed animals. "Could you be gentler? I'm pretty sure that was the crate with explosives in it…"

The redhead smiled and helped him lift the crate he had been pushing into the air. "Hey, it didn't explode right?"

She giggled at the face he made as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to slip past my paren-" They both turned at the sound of Pacifica's voice, and saw that the blonde dressed in shorts, and was wearing a tool belt over her chest like a sash.

Dipper smiled, and let go of the crate, forcing Wendy to support the crate on her own. Glaring at the pre-teen as he abandoned her, she turned around and stumbled over to the stage, dropping the crate atop it. When she turned around, her glare intensified as she saw Dipper helping Pacifica correct the position of her tool belt.

She was saying something about having looked up techniques for nailing stuff in place. His hands were around her waist. She was smiling, and her breath was slowing down. Their faces were practically touching.

"AHEM!" Wendy coughed, and raised an eyebrow.

Their gazes shot up, Dipper's face red, and Pacifica's grim with frustration.

The redhead waltzed over to them. "Dipper…"

Guilt seemed to wash over the tween, and he stepped away from Pacifica, removing his hands from her belt.

"…you didn't tell me that you had invited Pacifica to come help." Wendy said with folded arms, attempting to not allow too much annoyance into her voice.

She was fine with the presence of the blond. It was the fact that he had willingly neglected to tell her which put her on edge. She hated the idea of him feeling the need to hide stuff from her.

The young detective regained his composure, and licked his lips. "Well, um, I forgot to mention it…sorry."

Wendy rolled her eyes, and walked back over the stage. Picking up a bucket of nails and boards she jogged back over and deposited the items in front of the new comer.

"Your job can be to replace all the missing and rotten floorboards." She said, attempting a pleasant tone.

At first Pacifica was about to reply snappily, then she closed her mouth, grabbed the bucket, and gave the older girl a defiant glare as she began work on transforming the mangled floor into something with the capability of supporting large groups of people.

Dipper watched her begin, and turned to Wendy with a worried expression. "Are you sure that she wouldn't be better suited for something else, like hanging up the streamers or-"

"NOPE! She brought a hammer, she clearly wants to do some hammering. Now why don't _you _get to work on those streamers, while I open the crates?" Wendy suggested, still managing a pleasant tone, albeit one which sounded empty and bruised.

Not giving the poor boy time to answer, she pushed Dipper in the direction of the pile of streamers and ribbons, which lay next to the staircase. Grabbing a crowbar from the stage, she climbed up, and began popping lids open with a faked smile. The sound of unsteady hammering reminded her of the existence of her foe, Pacifica Northwest.

_She put her belt that way on purpose_. A spiteful little voice in the back of her head asserted.

Wendy ignored the voice. But the look on Pacifica's face as Dipper stood behind her, how close the two of them had been, would not leave her frame of mind. Something hot and toxic bubbled within her.

Wendy had assumed that, when her body had evened out (relatively speaking) she would not need to be jealous of girls like Pacifica ever again.

_You have to if you were less messed up and hadn't fallen for a child. _Her super-ego assessed.

She ignored that voice as well.

The lid of the crate went flying off and landed near the hammerer.

Pacifica glared up at Wendy as the teen rifled through the contents of the crate. "Hey!"

Wendy turned her gaze to the adolescent and her false stoicism stood its ground as the blonde yelled "Watch it!"

"I'm sorry." She apologized calmly, eyes still on the piece of wood.

The blonde looked a lot like her mother when angered. Wendy only knew how that horrible woman looked because of Mabel's descriptions. "Just be more careful. You could hurt someone."

Wendy nodded, still a little bit out of it. The fair-headed pre-teen returned to her work, mumbling something about liars and hypocrites. Wendy in the meantime, decided it was best to focus on the job at hand. She began unloading the contents of the crate, wondering why her thought process felt so fuzzy.

_Fireworks, more fireworks, even more fireworks, and…fantastic…illegal fireworks. How many fireworks does this party really need? I mean, I like explosions as much as the next girl, but this seems…excessive._

"Wendy, can you toss some of those up here? We need some in the rafters."

The pondering redhead glanced up, and then nodded, before doing as instructed. She watched as Dipper began binding the fireworks to parts of the rafters. Picking up the left over fireworks, she snatched up some rope, and stepped of the stage, before beginning the tedious process of tying each to their designated release point (according to the piece of paper

The first spot was the back-left corner of the room. The second was in the center of the stage. The third…lay right beside where Pacifica was hard at work.

Taking a deep breath, Wendy ran past the blonde, and began tying the explosive in place. The hammering slowed for a moment, and the lanky teen could feel the tween's harsh eyes on the back of her neck.

Then the hammering got faster and louder, and it became even harder for Wendy not to focus on it. _Just take a deep breath, and pay attention to the task at hand. Not-_The image of Pacifica being close enough to kiss Dipper flashed into mind.

The firework slipped from her hands, and clattered to the ground. A high pitched giggle filled the air, and _Wendy_ gritted her teeth together as she picked up the firework in a sweeping motion, and began tying it to the support beam.

_Don't look around, don't look around._

Walking past the smiling blonde, she began tying a firework in place on the left side support beam. Finishing with the board she had been working on, Pacifica stood and grabbed the bucket of nails and boards, and dragged it over to the nearest board in need of replacement.

She spoke to the teen as she removed the board, and slid a new one into place. "I know what you're trying to do, keeping me and Dipper from working close to one another."

Wendy didn't turn around, instead she spoke as her nimble hands tied knots. "You figured that out all on your own? Give the girl a medal."

The fuming and heavy breath of her opponent put a smile on her face, and she walked over to the very front of the stage.

"Well, at least I don't dress like a loser."

The redhead turned back to her with a raised eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

The blonde smirked, "You heard me. Every time we've met, you have been dressed exactly the same. Tank top, jacket, black jeans. Boots."

Wendy spoke before turning back to the stage. "Are you kidding? Dipper wear's the exact same-"

"Yeah, but he makes it work." She

The teen's head whipped back, her mane of ruby locks crossing paths with her glare. She dropped the firework, and ropes onto the stage, before over to the tween. "Listen, little girl-"

"What? Embarrassed that you're being beaten by a twelve-year-old? I have had YEARS of insulting people, I'm not proud of it-"

_Oh, she is _clearly _proud of it. _

"-but you never had a chance of beating me!"

Her face turned red as Pacifica's face erupted smugness like magma from Krakatoa, causing the ginger's pearly whites to screech against one another hideously. "I tell you what…_FRIEND, _I may not be the best at fashion," Pacifica looked ready to say something along the lines of obviously" but Wendy spoke over her, "But at least I don't dye my hair."

The pre-teen was looked ready to pounce upon her foe, and probably would have if had she not heard the sound of Dipper descending the dusty stair case. "Guys? I found _actual dust bunnies, _and this huge spider which I think might be haun-"

As they came into view, he stopped midsentence and glanced between them. "Uh, guys…why do you have your hands like that?"

They both stared at him, then at their hands, and realized that they were _literally _at each other's throats. Well, Pacifica was more at Wendy's upper stomach.

The redhead licked her lips and jerked away her hands, hiding them behind her back and taking a step backwards.

Pacifica swallowed and smiled as she stepped closer. "We were both itchy from the dust, and we were trying the old 'you-scratch-my-back-I'll-scratch-yours' trick."

Dipper squinted in confusion, "But umm, you're not supposed to scratch each other's back at the same time…"

Wendy spoke up, desperate to change the subject. "So uh, did you come down just to tell us about that giant spider or…?"

He smiled as he remembered his purpose. "Well, if you guys are finished with the fireworks and hammering down here, then you can help me with the repaint and the decoration."

They both glanced at their work, then at one another.

"I'm ready!"

"Let's do this!"

**_~0~_**

Five hours later, the abandoned arcade was looking considerably less shabby, and its decorators were looking considerably _shabbier_. Dipper's shirt was covered in paint stains, had redness around his eyes because the sawdust kept making him sneeze (which in turn made his companions stop whatever they were doing and make an "Awww!" noise due to the ridiculous cuteness of his sneezes), he had a few scrapes on his exposed arms, and his left hand was more splinters then flesh.

He was, however, better off than his fellow renovators. Wendy's face and hair purple thanks to Pacifica "accidentally" dropped a can of paint on her head. Now she looked like some weirdo who had dyed her hair twice. Pacifica on the other hand, was covered in glitter, which the violet teen had "unintentionally" dropped on her.

They were also covered in bumps, bruises, scrapes, and their hair had been transformed into an untamable mess. The trio were covered in dust, with muscles aching from overuse, and there was a colorful mix of glitter, confetti, and paint, which would continue to reside beneath their nails for the rest of the remodeler's natural born lives.

But, despite all this discomfort, they were still proud of their creation.

The walls were a mix of purple, green, and pink, with the taglines of Mabel's favorite sweaters painted in big red letters. A giant net full of confetti lay overhead, ready to dump its contents upon the Pines twins as soon as they entered, and the fireworks had gone off. Arcade games where everywhere, the playground was twice as long, and full of twice the tubes and slides.

Mabel's favorite board games (Sugarland, Communist-monopoly, and Thank you!) covered the tables, and Twister mats covered the majority of the floor, which Dipper thought was a bad idea since it would be hard to move between the tables, but Wendy insisted that it would be epic.

The band would play on the stage of course, and the prodigious disco ball above would create a storm of rainbow dots to dance across the entire room. Balloons were ready to be released, in pig, star, and hippo form.

Puppets the size of baboons hung from the rafters, which seemed to kinda weird out Dipper, but had otherwise been easy to hang up. The chairs and tables were covered in paint and glitter, and photo copies of Dipper and Mabel hung from the streamers which hung above the tables. The trio stared at their work in awe, smiles of pride and joy upon their faces.

Dipper began to speak, his voice cracking "This…this is gonna be awesome…thanks guys, thank you _so, _so much…"

Wendy was caught off guard by just how emotional he had become and noticed the blonde to the right of him was just as surprised. "I mean…not every friends would do this…and I just _know_, that Mabel's gonna love this…"

He looked between the two of them, before leaping up and wrapping an arm around Wendy's shoulders, and then throwing his other arm around Pacifica as he landed. "I love you guys…" At first the girls had been uncomfortable with the being so close to one another, but they both stopped fidgeting when they heard that. "This…this is really something…"

Smiling, he removed his grasp, and walked over to the head table, where he and Mabel would share a giant "twin-sized" sofa.

Pacifica stared at his motions, before glancing at Wendy and then running over to him. The ginger snapped out of her astonishment, and strode over to the two pre-teens just in time to here "See you tomorrow, birthday-boy…"

Pacifica gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before running off in the direction of the exit, avoiding the gaze of the stunned ginger. Wendy turned and watched her leave, before raising an eyebrow as she stared at Dipper.

The boy's cheeks were red as he continued to stare into nothingness. He looked up at Wendy and blushed harder when he remembered her existence. She gulped and spoke in a slightly emotionless tone, before turning and marching out of the room. "Thanks for inviting me Dippingsauce…"

**_~0~_**

_Why did she do that? Why does it matter? It was just a kiss, it wasn't on the lips, and it wasn't even like he was the one doing the kissing._

Despite the rationality in her mind, the ginger could not stop the tears. They spilled across her face in hot, stinging bursts, and made her view of the town blurry.

She was sitting on the top of the water tower, gazing out at the star filled sky and the blinking lights of her hometown. She didn't know why, but seeing her kiss him like that, she realized, that the chances of her and Dipper actually maintaining a non-platonic relationship was very low.

_That's why you didn't tell him on the roof. You didn't want to break his little heart, you made the right call. _She tightened her grip on the edge of the railing. _Then why do I feel so awful inside?_

Groaning, she covered her face with a hand, and steamed at her own stupidity and indecision. _You told him it wouldn't work yourself. But you also promised yourself to tell him tomorrow._

She wanted to get this out, not in tears. In action, in pain. She wanted to be able to kick and punch run until the knot in her heart untangled itself. Whipping around, the redhead slammed a fist into the side of the water tower. Her only reward was a streak of pain in her left hand, and a hollow, echoing sound which resonated throughout the empty can, and did little except to make the teen feel emptier inside.

Returning her blurred gaze back to the town, she knew that they would never stand for it. A fifteen-year-old and a thirteen-year-old? Maybe if the kid was taller but not in a million years. Not here. Not to mention that her father would definitely be against it. Anger filled her as she pictured the jeering faces of the townsfolk as she and Dipper walked side-by-side. Then the memory of Dipper expressing how much he hated being treated like a little kid returned.

Wendy picked up the bottle of beer which rested beside where she had been sitting, and took a final gulp form it, before tossing the bottle as hard as she could, and watching as it disappeared into the murky depths of the forest. _Screw 'em._

Turning, she began descending the ladder. _The only person who is going to stop me and Dipper from having a relationship is Dipper. It's up to him, no one else. _Feeling emboldened by this decision, Wendy walked off the direction of home confidently, banishing all discouraging thoughts with every booted step.

* * *

.

.

.

**_~0~_**

**_I do not condone littering. I hope this isn't getting too emotional._**

**_Disclaimer: I receive no financial gain from creating this story based on Gravity Falls. I own nothing._**


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter six**

**_~0~_**

"How do I look?"

Tambry glanced up from her phone, and her expression soured. Her friend was stood in a red cocktail dress, looking uncharacteristically in her nervousness. The texter shrugged and returned her gaze to her phone, causing the ginger to fume and tear the teen's phone from her hands.

"HEY!" She called, about ready to pounce her companion.

Wendy rolled her eyes, and spoke with as much insistence she could manage to get out while Tambry glared daggers at her. "You can send your boyfriend winky-frowns later. Right now, you are supposed to be here to tell me if I should where this dress to Dipper's birthday party!"

The punk rolled her eyes, "Fine…it's…."

Wendy gestured for her to continue her description, hanging upon every word.

"…okay."

The taller girl groaned and sat down on the pile of unchosen dresses. "Well…I've been through every outfit in the store…I guess I should just dress normally."

The redhead sighed and placed her chin atop her fists. "I just, I wanted to look good for once…make the day really special…" Her friend glanced up from her texting and rolled her eyes, preparing to simply choose a dress from the pile and say that she looked good in it. Then she caught sight of the dress in the back.

Stunned, the punk stepped closer and ran her hand over the fabric. "Hey, Wendy…there's one dress you didn't try yet."

The redhead stood and frowned as she neared her smug friend. Her eyes widened when she saw the particular strip of fabric and she began to shake her head.

"No…no…definitely not…" She insisted on seeing that that Tambry was smiling like a maniac. "I couldn't afford that." Wendy excused.

"I'll pay for it then." The texter responded as she grabbed the party gown, shoving it into the hands of her protesting friend as she spoke.

Wendy sighed and looked the dress up and down. Well, anything was a worth a try.

**~0~**

"C'mon, I'm the only one here! Just come out!"

Tambry heard a "But…" escape from her friend's mouth and groaned. "Fine, if you don't want to wear a dress, then don't wear a dress."

She heard a relaxed sigh escape from within the dressing booth, and Wendy mutter a thank you. Smiling, Tambry leapt forward and tore open the curtain, causing the teen inside the booth to yelp in surprise.

The texter stared at her lanky friend in awe, amazed by how well the green and white gown fit the teen.

"Ohmygod! I knew it! This is the one!" Tambry asserted with stifled laughter.

The redhead stared back incredulously and spoke with a bit of panic in her voice. "Are you kidding, this thing is way too expensive…I can't ask you to pay for this."

The punk's smile lessened and she opened her purse as she spoke. "Then I'll lend you some money…"

The ginger shook her head violently and spoke with almost as much weird vigor. "No! Tambry I'll just-"

"Wendy. Do you want to make Dipper fall in love with you tonight?"

Her emerald eyes widened and she began to stutter out a reply. "I mean, uh, that is, I mean that's not…I wouldn't…"

Wendy sighed and placed her head in her hands, moaning like an injured animal as she whispered a coherent response. _"Yes."_

Tambry smiled, and slung an arm around her frustrated comrade, "Then trust me. This is going to do it."

Wendy removed the hands from her face and bit her lip as she asked. "Are you sure?"

The shorter of the two responded with utmost certainty. "Totally." She raised a hand into the air and illustrated her point in a grand sweeping gesture. "You're gonna blow his little mind!"

**~0~**

"Are you sure that there's a gremlin in here? Because last time I checked, gremlins live on airplanes!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, and pushed his sister through the entrance to the abandoned building as he responded with his best acting. "I saw him run in here…"

He followed her in, and turned on the flashlight scanning the floor with it. Mabel shrugged. "Well, this better not take long…Stan will be back with a cake any second now."

Dipper smiled as the low battery flashlight began to flicker. _All according to plan. _"Don't worry, it won't take that long…we'll be done just as soon as I can get this stupid thing to work."

He hit the flashlight, flicking the light off as he did so.

Mabel gulped, "Uh bro…could you fix that, it's really creepy in here with the lights off."

There was no response.

"Bro…?"

The lights snapped on, and dozens of voices filled the room with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MABEL!"

The tiny brunette covered her cheeks with her hands, and stared at her peers in amazement. Dipper stepped over to her, and hugged her tightly as the fireworks went off, and collided with the swarm of balloons.

"Happy birthday sis…" She smiled even wider, and hugged him back, squeezing the young detective so hard that he gasped for breath.

"MABEL!" He gasped out the protest.

She giggled and let go of him, watching as he stroked his sore throat, and smiled at her.

"I can't believe that you surprised me with a birthday party!" She admitted, having always wanted a surprise birthday but, due to being a twin, never really receiving the opportunity.

She glanced at her mingling friends, then at the various games and attractions. "This…IS AMAZING! How did you get to use this place? I thought it was closed down."

Dipper responded with a shrug. "Anything's legal when the cops aren't around Mabel."

She gave him another power-hug and spoke into his shoulder. Truth be told, she was extremely scared and sad at the idea of leaving Gravity Falls, of returning to her life back in Piedmont and leaving all of her friends behind. He must have known this, or he would not have gone to such lengths.

"Thanks Dipper."

He smiled and broke their embrace, eyes holding hers. "If you think this is great…" He turned her towards to the stage. "…then take a look at the band."

Mabel gasped when she saw who stood on the stage. Five blue eyed, blonde haired players stood above, smiling down at her. Her favorite band in the world, Sev'ral Timez stood above, playing "The Fire in your Heart."

They looked exactly as they had last time she saw them, except they were covered in dirt and had rubbish clinging to their hair.

The newly christened teen turned to her twin in utter astonishment. "I had to pay them in gummy bears, but uh, it was worth it…"

The bubbly thirteen-year-old hugged her brother again, this time nearly squeezing his heart out. "You are the best brother EVVVER!"

She let go of him, and glanced around, unable to choose what to part take in first.

Dipper smiled and watched her run off, only for the enthusiastic teen to grab him and pull him along with her.

"IT'S YOUR BIRHTDAY TOO BROSEPH!" She informed him with a brace filled beam.

**~0~**

Wendy stood next to the snack table, nervously glancing around as she continued to hog the Fritos.

Stan filled a cup with punch, and crouched to inspect the quality of the utensils. "Those little freeloaders, they paid for forks and spoons, instead of just sporks! Also, these are a higher quality of plastic."

His employee glared at him, and he raised his shoulders in a shrug. "What?"

Sighing, she grabbed some more greasy snacks. "Dipper paid for this all himself."

Stan's eyes widened and wiped some punch from his upper lips before stepping closer and trying to discern how this possibility came to be. "How did he-I mean how much-he's twelve Corduroy."

Wendy moved her gaze to the crowd. "Really? I must be mistaken, because I thought this party was celebrating his thirteenth birthday."

He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "What I mean is; how could he afford this all? He's twelve, when I was twelve I didn't have a cent to my name! Besides all of that gold me and my brother buried…"

He stroked his chin at receiving pleasurable memories.

Wendy didn't notice the change in his demeanor, her eyes were locked on his nephew. The words came without thought, as her brain was somewhere far off. "I assume he did a lot of jobs around town to pay for it. He's always doing stuff like that…sacrificing his time for other people…"

Stan glanced aback at her as if suddenly noticing what she was wearing. "What's with the fancy dress? What, are you waiting for your boyfriend or something?"

The ginger noticed Tambry weaving her way through the crowd, her attention plastered to her phone as always. She glared at her boss and spoke with the most umbrage she could summon while being emotionally exhausted. "Stan, I haven't had a boyfriend in weeks, remember? You were there when Robbie and me broke up! You were _laughing_!"

The con artist nodded in recognition and chuckled at the memory. "Yeah, that was a good day…"

He removed his hand from his chin when he realized she was glaring at him, and asked in rather frivolous tone. "Did the goth kid ever buy any gold?"

She ignored him.

"I was joking. Yeesh! Where's your sense of humor? Your usually so _lively._"

Tambry stumbled over to her and lifted her gaze from the cell phone. "Did you tell him yet?"

She glanced at Stan, noticing his surprise and how intrigued he had suddenly become.

Wendy shushed her friend, and took her hand to bring her out of earshot of most party-goers. "Tambry!"

Stan stepped closer, and the punk rolled her eyes. "Fine. Has the train left the station?" She asked with as much sarcasm she could infuse into the code words.

The redhead tried to push her aside, the texter continuing to ask question differently in the code she had created. "Has the peacock arrived? Does the train run backwards? Is the fish in the-"

"TAMBRY!"

The shorter teen sighed and returned her attention to the phone. "Fine. Text me when something important happens."

Without a second word she disappeared into the crowd, leaving her friend covering her face, and tried to relive her headache as she turned back to the table. Wendy almost screamed when she found her boss standing creepily close to her and staring back at her with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Ohmygod, you scared the crap out of me!" She yelled as she stepped away from him. When he didn't respond, she ran over to the snack table, consuming twice the number of unhealthy snacks.

Stan followed her over, grinning in a way that was somewhere between the Cheshire cat and psycho killer. "So…who's _'him'_?"

Ignoring him, she ran over to the bowl of punch, speaking in a hushed tone as she watched the bits of fruit bob about inside the cup and collect at the top of the punch. "I thought you didn't care about people's personal life?"

The elder followed her over, shrugging as he replied with suddenly bored tone. "Eh, I'm in a room painted five different colors, and we're not in Vegas."

Wendy downed the punch, and began moving as quickly as possible in the direction of the arcade, hoping to distract herself. "What are you six years old?"

The old man stopped and called after her, his voice suddenly changing between "No, I just look after my own. Be careful what you do."

Startled by the request, the well-dressed teen's brow creased, and she turned around to see him giving her a very serious look, his mirth and teasing gone. _He knows._

Turning away, the shyster began muttering something about digging some treasure up, and wandered out of sight. Choking down how nervous the encounter made her feel, Wendy turned and crashed into someone.

Her punch splashed across the front of her dress, and she fell backwards. Her head banged her head against the wood floor boards and she couldn't help but curse ("Shit!") as she rubbed her head and tried to regain her balance.

The person she had knocked into apologized in a familiar voice, and grabbed her hand, beginning to pull her up. Then she recognized her, and vice versa.

Pacifica was dressed in a ruby red dress, with sequins across the side. The blonde stared back at her in confusion, then giggled when she saw the stain on Wendy's dress.

The teen groaned, leaping to her feet, and stomping past the tween.

"Wait!" The blonde called out. When Wendy didn't, she called out, louder. "I'm sorry!"

Wendy stopped in her tracks, and sighed before turning back, and lowering the power of her glare.

Pacifica stared back looking a tad ashamed, and removed a bottle from her purse. "This will get the stain out."

She handed the aqua colored bottle to the ginger, and gave her a small smile, before running off, now doubt in search of the birthday boy.

Wendy looked down at the bottle, before sighing and entering the ladies room. Stepping into a stall, she sprayed some of the goo onto her left hand, and sniffed it, praying that the pre-teen hadn't been pulling some kind of prank on her. She rubbed the cream across the stain, and opened the stall door, stepping out and crossing the tile floor to one of the sinks. Pulling out the makeup kit which Tambry had gifted her with, she re-applied the lipstick and powder.

"WENDY!" Turning, the redhead was surprised when Mabel ran forward and hugged her around the waist.

Wendy smiled and relaxed, speaking as the newly christened teen untangled herself. "Are you having a good time kiddo?"

The brunette's eyes were practically sparkling as she responded the apparently dumb question. "Are you _kidding? _This is the best birthday party…_ever_!"

The ginger smiled and turned back to the mirror, unable to be sure if she was using too much make up. "Thank you _so _much for setting it up."

Wendy glanced down at her. "Dipper told you I helped?"

The bubbly teen smiled and hopped up on the sink to the left of her. "Are you kidding? He wouldn't shut up about how much work you did."

Wendy smiled at the thought. _Was he really that impressed? _

"He's so cute when he gets that shining look in his eyes…" Mabel giggled, and noticed what Wendy was doing. "Here, let me!"

The lanky teen bit her lip at the request, unsure about putting her image in the hands of one so young and over the top.

The young brunette rolled her eyes, "I'm not gonna make you look like a clown, just let me pay you back for setting this stuff up for me!"

The cashier girl relinquished control of the makeup, and the thirteen-year-old set to work beautifying her friend.

"_So_, what's up with the dress?" Mabel asked in a sing-song voice. Wendy rolled her eyes and brushed a hair out of her face.

"Why is everyone so nosy? What if I just put on a dress for the heck of it?"

Mabel pressed a hand against her forehead as she began lengthening the redhead's eyebrows. "Right, like _that's _going to happen. Now tell mama Mabes what's going on."

She changed her focus to Wendy's hair, and climbed onto the taller teen's back as she began braiding it.

"Mama Mabes? Have you been getting into the Smile Dip again?" Wendy asked, hoping that she could do divert attention from her love life.

The brunette gasped, pretending to be shocked. "How dare you accuse me of partaking in such a heinous act as to eat-"

Wendy gave her a skeptical look, and Mabel leaped onto the sink to her right. "IT'S MY BRITHDAY! You only turn thirteen once right?"

Wendy rolled her eyes, but was stunned when she moved her gaze to the mirror, muttering her response as her reflection transfixed her. "Yeah, I guess that's true…"

The excitable thirteen-year-old grew quiet, and then asked matter-a-factly. "So, are you gonna tell Dipper before, or after the cake splitting ceremony?"

The tall redhead turned and stared at her incredulously. She struggled for words, with Mabel only growing more and more smug by the second.

"How do you-I mean why do you-UGH! _Forget it!_" Throwing her hands up in frustration, Wendy realized that Mabel's friend, the big one, was watching them, with an iguana wrapped around her neck.

She locked eyes with the girl and ordered her to "Get out of here!"

The pre-teen ran out, and returned her gaze to Mabel to find the younger girl was glaring at her.

"What!? I'm tired of everyone being so nosy, making this all into a bigger thing then it has to be." She informed.

Mabel hopped to the floor, and walked in the direction of the exit. "Fine, I don't care. I was gonna help you make the moment perfect since I'm such a good matchmaker…"

Wendy was about to scoff, but then she remembered that the enthusiastic brunette been responsible for hooking Robbie and Tambry up, and those two had hated each other for the past eight years.

"Alright, I'm sorry…okay!"

Mabel looked back, before smiling and closing the door, strutting back to her companion with a smug look on her face. "It just…it seems like _everyone _in this town knew that I had a crush on Dipper, _except _me and him. And it makes me feel…kinda air-headed. Not to mention everyone keeps putting this pressure on me. Did you know that your great uncle can be intimidating, because man, he could kill with a loo-"

Mabel placed a hand on the older girl's mouth. "Shhh. Shhh. Now that you've let it all out…" She pulled out a wad of papers from nowhere and a pink pencil from behind her ear. "LET'S GET TO PLANNING!"

**~0~**

_"You only fall in love thrice" _Played in the background, causing Wendy to appreciate the musical "talent" of the clones which stood on stage.

Dipper was standing on the other side of the room, dressed in the tuxedo he had put on after playing a few games with Mabel. He was talking with an out of view guest, smiling and occasionally taking a sip of his punch.

_He looks so cute! _

Wendy told her mind to shut up, and took a deep breath.

Glancing behind, she gave Mabel and Tambry a smile, and began moving in his direction as Mabel gave her two thumbs up, and Tambry gave her one thumb up and texted with her other hand. The redhead was so nervous that she tripped on her own dress, and had to pull herself back up, blushing as the action created a bout of laughter in several nearby party goers.

As she returned her gaze to the object of her affections, Wendy saw Dipper staring back. His face was screwed up in anger, and her heart almost stopped when she questioned why he was so angry at her. Then she noticed he was staring at people who had laughed at her and not helped her up. Then he got a better look at her, and his glare turned to a look of surprise and astonishment.

Their eyes locked, and the world slowed to a crawl. Mesmerized by her appearance, he looked ready to step closer and talk with her, when a hand grabbed him, and as the crowd parted, she saw Pacifica pulling a stunned Dipper towards the dance floor with a smile.

Wendy watched her take him into a waltz, and turned away, weaving through the crowd, and arriving at the snack table. She grabbed a chip bag and tore it open, causing chips to fly everywhere. Mabel ran over and placed a hand on the steaming teen's arm.

Wendy glanced down, and her face softened when Mabel gave her a small smile, and the redhead leaned slightly on her smaller companion.

"Don't worry, you two can dance after the cake splitting, okay?" Nodding, Wendy tried to bury the frustration inside, and return to the party with a smile.

**~0~**

"Alright," Mabel reclined next to her brother, sinking into the sofa, "If I eat anymore I'm gonna explode."

Dipper groaned in agreement, and Mabel slammed her fist down on the table as if she was a totalitarian dictator demanding that the prisoners be subjected to her gaze. "BRING ON THE PRESENTS!"

Candy handed Mabel her present, and Grenda did the same. "A tracker for Waddles?" The girl squealed like her prized pig. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" The birthday girl hugged her nerdy friend, before tearing open Grenda's gift. "You got me the first three books of _Wolfman, Bare chest_? That's the perfect gift for any teenage girl _ever_!"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "SQUEEEE!"

As she hugged her bulky companion, Dipper held his ears and begged her to stop squealing.

Soos stood and tossed a pair of keys to Mabel with a smile, "You got me a car?"

He shook his head. "No man, I got you this," He lifted up a bicycle lock, "to go with your present."

"Bicycle keys? You got me a bicycle?"

The mechanic shook her head. "No dude. I got you a septicycle." Soos ran into the shadows and wheeled the device over to the table.

The enthusiastic teen leaped off the couch and ran over to the seven wheeled device, enchanted by its mechanisms.

Soos turned to Dipper and removed a pack of something from his pocket. "Happy birthday, dude, and thanks for helping kill my crazy computer girlfriend in this place."

Dipper rolled his eyes and opened the pack, becoming stunned as he recognized the cards.

"No way man, is this the seventh addition set of Cryptography trivia cards?"

He tore open the pack and began looking between the cards in excitement. His eyes lit up, and he looked up at his soft faced friend in admiration. "Did you…give us both gifts that had to do with the number seven on purpose?"

The man just smiled and moved aside as Stan stepped closer, and about to say something and then faltering. Soos leaned over, whispering "just tell them how you feel" in the senior's ear.

The old man covered his face with a hand as Mabel giggled and Dipper smiled. "Soos, just…go eat more cake."

The younger man saluted his boss, and did as commanded.

Stan returned his gaze to the young teens, and handed Mabel a small white box, speaking as he did so. He gulped clearly uncomfortable with showing so much emotion, but seemed to bury his nervousness, and speak from the heart. "Mabel, you…you've grown from a crazy little girl, who would to a…slightly less crazy but still incredibly funny young woman, who has managed to turn this cold hearted miser into a softie…Happy birthday Mabel."

The brunette gave him a brace filled smile, and tore open the box, sending bits of tissue paper everywhere. "Oh my god…ohmygod. OH. MY. _GOD_!"

"Just tell us what it is!" Dipper instructed.

Mabel sighed and removed the necklace, smiling brilliantly as she inspected the little silver butterfly in the center of it. Almost teary eyed, she spoke in a small voice, and placed the necklace around her neck before she hugged her uncle. "You spent a lot of money…to make me happy…you really have changed."

The old man rolled his eyes, and hugged her tightly. "Yeah, yeah…good to know you haven't lost your sense of humor as an old lady."

"Stop talking and enjoy the hug, you fossil." Mabel returned, unwilling to let him have the final say.

Wendy smiled at the show of affection, and noticed the warm smile on Dipper's face. Then Stan pulled back, and turned to his nephew, his hands rubbing against each other as he struggled again for the right words.

"And as for you, well," He placed a hand on the young investigator's shoulder, his faded grey eyes meeting the young brown ones below.

"You've turned from a nervous ninny," Mabel giggled and Dipper gave her a quick glare, "To the most confident young man I know of. Who is ready to face any task, but is still sensitive enough to help his sister and friends through any problem that they might have."

The newly christened teen smiled up at him, and Stan removed a large brown box from his bag, handing it to Dipper with a shiny eyes. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

Dipper opened the box, and looked down at the object in confusion. He lifted a pair of boxing gloves into the air, and understanding started to wash over his face.

"I was uh, thinking that if you wanted, I could teach you some self-defense…" Stan tried to explain, his wrinkled hand at the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, it was stupid I'll just-"

Dipper smiled up at him. "No, I would love that."

Stan smiled back, and glanced at his watch. "Now um, enough of this mushy stuff! I-I have to go dig something up." He pulled a shovel out from under the table, and ran out the front door.

Dipper shook his head in exasperation at the old man's eccentricity, and turned back to the rest of the guests. "Alright, what else do we have?"

Mabel picked up a package which seemed to be beeping loudly, "Okay this one…is from Gideon, aww, I wonder what he got us..."

Dipper's eyes widened, and he grabbed the package as soon as he saw the red numbers that glowed through the wrapping and counted down. He chucked the package out a nearby window, and turned back to the pile as a there was a small explosion outside.

"Okay…who's next?"

Wendy picked up her presents, and was about to move over to the two of them, when Pacifica beat her to the chase. "Okay, Mabel, I got you your own radio station."

The brunette's eyes widened. "What? How?"

"Family influence."

"Does that mean that May-May and the Hog can become an actual radio show?" Mabel asked, with hands clasped in front of her like a nun.

"Yeah, your brother said you loved listening to music and sharing music, so I figured, what the heck, make her a DJ."

Mabel picked up her swine, and whispered in his ear. "Do you hear that Waddles…you're going to be _FAMOUS_! America is going to love you!"

Waddles squealed in response, and Mabel dropped the pig on the table, and hugged the blonde girl as Waddles began to feast on the remains of the chocolate cake. An extremely uncomfortable Pacifica pulled away, giving Mabel a smile, before turning to her brother.

"And umm, for you, I uh, I made something."

Wendy was surprised. She had never taken Pacifica for the artsy type.

Then again she hadn't taken Soos for the kind a guy who could have synergy with his presents, or Stan to be ultra-protective of his family.

"This um, this is a memento of our first supernatural encounter."

She handed him a box, and watched nervously as he untied the bow, and removed a small statue. It was a silver mirror, welded into a cube of silver.

Dipper read the message inscribed on the front aloud. "Thanks for teaching me to be my own link, love…Pacifica."

He smiled warmly and hugged the blushing heiress. "Thank you so much. Now I can always remember the time I was turned to wood."

The fair haired girl giggled and punched his arm playfully, "Oh, shut up, you big nerd."

Wendy took a deep breath and stepped over to the twins, Mabel removing the excited pig from the table and plopping him on her lap, and Dipper turning to the ginger with a friendly smile.

"Okay I…"

They both looked at her expectantly, Mabel poking her head in Dipper's direction. "I got you two these…" She opened the box and handed them the two cellphones. The one she gave to Dipper was blue, and the one given to Mabel was yellow.

The twins were stunned by the expensive gift, and both looked up at her in confusion.

"I just figured with these, we can communicate when we're monster hunting, and you guys can call for help if you ever get lost in the woods. And um, you guys can use them to stay in touch with everyone here, after you go home to Piedmont."

Dipper and Mabel had been smiling up until that last part, where their faces fell. Soos, Pacifica and Candy and Grenda also became quite somber, and Mabel (of course it was her) hopped off the couch and broke the awkward silence with a question. "How much did these cost?"

The redhead shrugged, "A couple hundred, they were on sale."

Dipper looked up from staring at the shoe, and stared at her with an unreadable expression. His sister jumped up, the girl wrapped her arms around the teen's stomach. "Thank you _so _much_._"

She smiled with a stroke of the young teen's hair. "No problem kiddo, I look forward to chatting with you on it…" she leaned down and whispered in the young girl's ear. "Whatever you do, don't give Tambry your number…she'll never stop sending you texts."

Mabel giggled and hopped back onto the couch, a silent Dipper beside her.

The sleuth glanced at her before standing on the couch, and leaning over to hug her close to him. Wendy was surprised to feel that his arms squeezing tighter then Mabel's.

At first stunned by the show of affection, she smiled, and wrapped her arms around him. "Happy birthday, Dipper."

**~0~**

There were no more gifts (besides the dead possum which McGucket tried to gift the twins with) and very few snacks or pieces of cake left, so the majority of the guests wandered out, leaving only around twenty people. They waited a little bit, but after Stan had still not returned from his venture to go dig something up, they decided to continue the party without him.

Wendy stood by the snack table, watching as Mabel whirled around the dance floor, her hair a big brown blur. Sipping her last cup of punch, she was startled by the "AHEM!" that came beside her. Turning she saw a slightly nervous, but still smiling Dipper extend a hand, "Would you umm, care to dance?"

For a moment, the scrawny ginger was unable to answer, and fear started to cross Dipper's face.

Turning away the newly christened teen spoke in a hurried voice, "Never mind, just forget it-"

Wendy grabbed his hand, and yanked the youthful investigator in the direction of the floor.

"WOAH!" Dipper let out as he was forced to move over to avoid being dragged into a table, and stumbled over a Candy and Brenda in the middle of a twister game with a member of Sev'ral Timez.

They arrived at the dance floor, just as a new song begun, and Dipper smiled as he recognized the tune. "Yeah…I love this song! Come on we have to dance to this one, it's awesome…"

Wendy listened for a moment.

_"So she said what's the problem baby,"_

Wendy rolled her eyes, it was some stupid pop song. _Well, before you wanted to dance to a slow pop song, just be happy you can dance with him. _Before she could come to a solid conclusion, he grabbed her hand, and began twirling around, pulling the taller teen awkwardly behind him.

_"Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it"_

Getting into the groove of the song, Wendy relaxed and started dancing like her companion, twirling, and kicking so hard that her hair got in her face and she felt like she was preforming a work out.

_"Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster,"_

Dipper laughed, and as she came to a brief stop he mounted her boots.

_"Come on, come on  
The world will follow after."_

At first confused by this, she smiled when she realized his plan, and took his hands in hers, doing a mock waltz with her short comrade.

_"Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love."_

Mabel danced past them, giving them a brace filled smile as she rocked out to the song. Soos and his girlfriend (Melony was her name?) danced past as well, and Wendy realized that she and Dipper had somehow become the center of the dance floor, and as she picked up the speed, and looked back at him, the world became a blur in which only she and he existed.

_"Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love."_

Dipper smiled back at her, and she felt almost euphorically high as her brain became muddled with testosterone.

_"These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone," _

She felt his hands become almost as sweaty as hers, and she had to hold onto his tighter to prevent from letting go. He yelled over the music, "I told you this song was good!" She rolled her eyes, "Better then _Disco girl_?"

The mortified teen blushed and gave the redhead a smile/ "I'm gonna get you back for that."

Wendy swung him into the air, and then lowered him to the ground, laughing at how dizzy he became. She laughed as she spoke, "I don't doubt it!"

_"We're accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love,"_

She dipped backwards, half relying on him to catch her. She felt his arms wrap around her back, and looked up to see his face silhouetted against the orange and blue lights which flashed back and forth, with the occasional spot of purple.

_"We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love"_

He gazed back at her, unable to remove his gaze from hers.

_"I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love. "_

Before she knew what was happening, Wendy stood, leaned down, and closed her eyes, her lips pressing against his. The music faded away, and she felt his despondency disappear as he kissed back, he leaned forward, and placed his hand on the back of her neck, running his fingers through her locks.

_He is a really good kisser, just how many girls has he kissed?_

Then Dipper broke away, his eyes fluttering rapidly as he tried to make sense of this situation. Wendy took it like a stab to the gut when she saw tears in his eyes, and he looked back up at her one more time, before fleeing towards the staircase.

Wendy called after him but to no avail. As the ginger began to peruse him, she realized that literally everyone was staring at her, including the band, who by now had gotten a hold of McGucket's possum, and were digging in.

Ignoring the stares, Wendy rushed towards the staircase, forced to hold up her dress as she ascended the stairs two at a time.

* * *

.

.

.

**_~0~_**

**_Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoyed,_**

**_Disclaimer: I receive no financial gain from creating this story based on Gravity Falls. I own nothing._**


	7. Chapter seven: The end

**Chapter seven: The end**

**_~0~_**

Glancing around, Wendy found herself unable to locate the missing twelve-year-old, and had to take a moment to catch her breath, and lean against the wall for support.

_What triggered this? We…we were having a great time, and I know he still has a crush on me_. She could understand him being shocked or even angry, but _sad_?

Groaning, she rubbed the side of her head, spotting a ladder which led onto the roof as she re-opened her eyes. Running forward, she grabbed the front of her dress to prevent from tripping on the gown, and grabbed a splintery rung.

Pulling herself up, she climbed the ladder, and pushed the trap door above open, a gust hitting her as she did so. Her hair flapped in the wind as she stepped up into the daylight, and pushed aside her locks to see Dipper sitting on the edge glumly. Steeling herself, she marched over to him, and hesitated, before sitting down beside him.

"Hey,"

His voice was in decipherable, and she parroted his greeting. "Hey…"

Glancing away from him, she watched a flock of meadowlarks fly past the drooping sun. "I-" She stopped, and felt her eyes watering.

_Suck it up Corduroy, it's his birthday, so you need to think about someone else for a change. _Gulping loud enough that she swore he must have heard it, the ginger placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry dude, I…I got caught up in the moment, and the last thing I wanted to do was make you feel bad."

He didn't respond.

"If you…if you don't want to hang out anymore, then…I understand. But can we please just go back to the party, your sister is probably feeling pretty bad down there…and the band has to be back to their cave by sundown."

He chuckled at her attempt at a joke, lifting a weight from the redhead's shoulders.

Then he spoke. "Don't worry, this will only take a couple minutes…but we have to resolve this…thing."

Wendy sighed in defeat, expecting as much from the thirteen-year-old.

"Because…" He explained. "…a very wise fifteen-year-old once sat me down, and told me that I would be her friend forever, and that if anyone could work through a little uncomfortableness, then we could."

He turned to her, and smiled through his tears, making her feel both relived and guilty at the same time.

"I'm so sorr-" He shook his head, and brushed the tears from his eyes and continued. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to ever be sorry for giving me my first and best kiss."

Her eyes widened. "That was your first?"

He nodded, blushing slightly, although whether it was because of his display of emotions, or because she was the first girl he had kissed Wendy was unsure. "Well, I mean…unless you count Mermando…"

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Never mind. What's important is that I…I really enjoyed that kiss."

It was her turn to blush.

"And when we were dancing? That was amazing! Because that's how you make me feel…you make me feel amazing. You make me forget about the rest of the world, you make me feel relaxed…and, I know half of what I feel for you is hormones, and one day that won't be worth anything. And I know one day, soon, I'll leave this town, and I may not come back…"

She licked her lips, and glanced back at the sunset. "But that's why I want to treasure every moment I have with you. Because Wendy…" He placed a hand on hers, and she looked back at him, their gazes locking.

"You're a lifelong friend…and-" She noticed that his eyes were red, and his lips trembled in a way that just wasn't fair "And up until today…I wanted you to be my girlfriend, and I wanted to grow up, and I wanted people to treat me like I was an adult. Like I could handle everything." He choked and forced himself to continue despite how messed up his voice became. "…but when I woke up this morning, I realized I was thirteen. I was finally a teen, and…and…"

The ginger held his hand tightly, her small companion on the verge of tears,

"And af-after spending this summer chasing monsters, and almost…losing the people who mean the most to me…" He choked again and moved his gaze to the trap door.

Wendy followed his gaze, and saw Mabel watching them with a sad look on her face. She climbed up and he ran over to her, hugging her closely, crying into her shoulder. Wendy watched in silence, and Mabel gave her a teary smile as the boy buried his head on her shoulder.

Dipper half turned back to her, and tried to apologize for his tears, but Mabel just shushed him and rubbed his back, telling him that everything was fine. Wendy heard him murmur things like "one week left" and "what if we don't come back?" His sister cried as well though not to the same extent, and clearly didn't have answers to all his concerns.

In fact, she looked almost as terrified as him. But she kept rubbing, and telling him to let it all out.

_I wish I had a sister like that…or a sister at all really. _Wendy thought.

But that thought didn't stay around particularly long, because the wheels in her head was spinning, and Wendy had come to realize why Dipper was in hysterics. He was afraid, afraid of growing up, of losing his friends, and of losing his sister. The thought hit her hard, and she realized it was something that haunted her as well.

Up until this point Dipper had been in a mad rush to grow up, to be taken seriously, to make a contribution, to have someone he could call his own. Whereas _she_ had been spending the summer slacking off, playing games, hanging out with two twelve year olds.

But no matter how they got here, the result was the same. Neither could stop time, and really, neither of them wanted to. She just wanted to know that he, and the rest of her friends would be there for her, and the feeling was mutual.

There was a yearning inside her to fix him, to end his troubles, and hold him close so that she could protect him from everything that life would throw at him. But she couldn't, and it nearly broke her.

Then she caught sight of Pacifica, who was inspecting the scene with somber understanding. Despite how much she wanted otherwise, Wendy knew what she had to do. And she met the challenge with look of determination. She walked over to Pacifica and asked to speak with her privately. At first the blonde was about to refuse, but then glanced back at the embracing twins.

"Very well." She agreed, no doubt hating Wendy for bringing up the unselfish way to go about this.

Leading her back down the ladder, she began to explain her plan. Yet again, the tween began with refusal, but consented to hear the rest of the plan when the redhead begged her to listen. "If you won't, then I won't. I promise."

She wasn't convinced easily, but Wendy took her by the hand and asked her if she really cared about Dipper. "Of course I do…he…I mean...of course."

Green eyes focused on light blue ones, "Then please do this for him…" Pacifica seemed to slump, nodding slowly. Wendy told her that she shared her frustrations, and for once since meeting, the two understood one another a little bit more.

Climbing back onto the roof, they were met with the sad smiles of the Pine twins. Dipper stood up, and walked over to them, his suit dirty, unkempt, and wet.

"Alright…I know both of you really, really like me…almost obsessively so," They glared at him. "And I'm sorry for not addressing it earlier, I could have avoided some ugliness earlier if I uh, was less oblivious. And I know poor me, I have two beautiful, smart, and funny girls fighting over me…"

The young detective's admirers both blushed, and Mabel poked Dipper in the side. "Ah yeah, I can see it now, 'Dipper, _the ladies' man_'…you're going to knock 'em dead back in Piedmont bro."

He chose to ignore her and continue. "And I want you to both know that you are my friends, and I never want that to come between us."

They both gave him a smile, and Mabel glanced at the concrete roof beneath their feet. "Now that we have that out of the way…"

Pacifica stopped him, "Dipper we-I mean, me and Wendy…think it would be best if we just umm, forgot about it…"

He shook his head. "No, I mean-"

"I mean, forget about it for now."

He stopped and frowned glancing between the redhead and the blonde in befuddlement.

Pacifica gave the older girl a look, and Wendy strode over to him, speaking in an even tone. "We only have about a week of summer left, so, we shouldn't spend it quarreling, and worrying about silly relationship problems,"

Pacifica stepped closer, "We uh, we were thinking it would be best if, we dealt with this when, _if, _you come back next summer."

Wendy picked up where her shorter companion had left off, "And no matter what, you can stay in touch with everyone on the phones I got you guys."

Dipper glanced between the two of them, his face jumping between a number of emotions, before settling on thankfulness. He looked like he really wanted to say something, but didn't know how to put into words. Then he nodded, a tiny smile gracing his feautres as he began wiping his eyes.

"Well, then uh…we have a party to return to!"

They both rolled their eyes simultaneously, and Pacifica descended the stairs first.

She was followed by Dipper, and then Wendy. Mabel was the last one to return to the world below, and took a moment to gaze at the meadowlarks which disappeared into the horizon, and the dazzling colors which mixed in the sky and fluctuate as the crimson sun left view. "C'mon Mabel!" Dipper called.

She gave the world a gloriously defiant smile, before joining her friends below. "I'm coming broseph!"

Then she disappeared below.

***~0~***

It turned out that the band actually did have to leave at sunset (something about the wolves coming out), but fortunately, Dipper had prepared. There was a radio in the back, which hooked up to the speakers. After putting Soos in charge of the music, the teens returned to the dance floor, and partied up until eight, when Pacifica had to go home. Stan returned in the middle of the party, and was none the wiser to the events which had transpired. He was also too busy counting golden doubloons to notice the occasional awkward glance.

Wendy explained the situation to Tambry, and, much to the lanky teen's surprise, the texter gave her a hug, and told her that she would bring a tub of ice cream to her house later. Wendy had thanked her but tried to explain that the ritual was uncalled for, but Mabel heard the word ice cream, and the redhead had somehow got bamboozled into hosting a sleep over for what Mabel described as being her "Gal pals."

Although, the majority of the guests had left after the cake and "incident" on the dance floor, Grenda and Candy had both stayed. Which according to Mabel made them true friends since they were stuck downstairs with Soos, for five long, awkward minutes. Dipper suggested that it reflected their love of Sev'ral Timez more so, but Mabel shooed his cynicism aside. Soos asked Wendy about it as they were cleaning up the party, and she, reluctantly, explained everything to him. The story was so fascinating in fact, that Soos was literally on the edge of his seat (He had been cleaning the top of the table at the time.

That week would prove to be incredibly eventful, because the day after a huge wave of energy stuck the entire town, Wendy was introduced to the twin's other great uncle, Ford. Who apparently, had been trapped in another dimension for nearly thirty years. He was intense to say the least, barely giving the redhead to talk. He spent all his time raving about triangles and the apocalypse, which made him only a little weirder than his brother.

The next day she had to help use the amnesia gun to make a whole group of government agents forget that Stan existed.

Doom came promptly the following day. Apparently, there was a demon named Bill, who wanted to take over the world, who had once possessed Dipper (that cleared up a lot) and enjoyed cracking awful puns at the expense of others. At first the town had been thrown into chaos as portals opened, and demons were released, and Wendy had first taken the catastrophe as a sign of end times.

Then Dipper and Ford figured out a way to close all the portals. Dipper, a tied up Gideon (who had escaped earlier in the week), Mabel, Old man McGucket, Pacifica, Robbie, Soos, Stan, Ford, and Wendy all stood in the town square, on their "positions."

It seemed she, and everyone else there, was part of some prophecy, and they all were required to be there in order for the spell Dipper and his crazy great uncle cast to work. Wendy had held onto Dipper and Mabel's hands, as the triangle tossed balls of blue flame at their circle, and taunted them with his telepathic abilities.

The portals closed, and the avatar Bill possessed had been destroyed. The last thing that the demon had said before disappearing in a flash of blue energy was **"I'm not done here."**

That sentence had sent chills up her spine, and somehow, she began to wish that Mabel and Dipper could return next year _even more._

Stan took everyone back to the wreckage of his home, and Mabel served cookies and Mabel-Juice to everyone, even the restrained Gideon. Ford seemed to become more relaxed, and began chatting with Old man McGucket, as though they were old friends. Mabel, Dipper and Pacifica welcomed her over to what had once been the counter, and Dipper advised against drinking the juice that his bubbly sister served.

Unfortunately, the respite only lasted that night, because the next day the twins were returning home, their disheveled great uncle was coming with them as well.

***~0~***

The bus pulled up sharply, and Dipper sighed as soon as he saw it. He and Mabel had both celebrated the summer with a big breakfast, it turned out that Ford was a much better cook then his brother, and could fry pancakes without transforming them into charred abominations. Soos hadn't been able to hold in sobs for the leave, and his pancakes had become soggy with the tears.

Pacifica had also been quite melancholy throughout the whole breakfast, but he had managed to lift her spirits, enjoying the smile that she gave him. Mabel hadn't been her usual self either, but she had still comforted Soos, and presented him, Pacifica, her great uncle and Wendy each with a sweater. They each had something different on them, and Dipper quickly realized that she had drawn the designs from the Journal, with Soos' a question mark, Pacifica's a llama, Wendy's an ice bag, and Stan's a fish-like symbol.

They had each thanked her in a different way, Soos with more tears, telling her he'd treasure it. Pacifica with slight reluctance, but still thankful for the gesture. Wendy with a warm smile, and Stan with shock. He promised to where it through the winter though, which could be pretty brutal up here supposedly.

Now Dipper stood in front of the bus, the doors opening as a voice declared it as the ride to Piedmont. Giving them all a smile, he set down his luggage and watched Ford hug his brother.

"Are you sure you want to talk to them?"

Dipper knew that his father wasn't particularly fond of the fact that his father had disappeared when he was very young, and was not looking forward to the conversation. Ford smiled slightly. " Dipper has potential and I'm going to need his parent's approval for training him next summer. And they say no…"

He sighed. "Well, then I'll just come back here."

Stan nodded, determined not to shed any tears. "You've always got a place here Ford…always."

Ford nodded, rolling his eyes slightly. "I'm coming back even if they do forgive me, this is my home. Besides, I can't trust you to keep it from getting destroyed, Stanley."

Stan chuckled.

"And it'll give these two a bigger reason to come back." Ford said as he smiled at his niece and nephew, before stepping aboard the bus.

Mabel gave everyone one of her extra intense hugs, before following her bespectacled great uncle into the bus. Dipper hugged Stan, feeling the miser wrap his arms around his body tightly. Pulling away, he looked up into the eyes of the swindler.

"Thanks for giving me the best/worst summer ever Grunkle Stan…"

The old man coughed. "Well, I mean, I'll do anything for some cheap labor."

Dipper ignored him and basked the proud smile which Stan bestowed him with. Turning, he was nearly crushed by Soos, and gave the handyman his best luck with Melony as they shook hands.

Turning to Pacifica, he watched the blonde squirm uncomfortably, before surprising her with a bout of affection. "If your parents ever get on your nerves…just call."

She nodded, and thanked him with a whisper. He let go of the fair headed tween, watching a longing look come into her eyes with sadness, before turning to Wendy, he felt something swell up inside.

Smiling, he was about to step forward when the ginger enveloped him in a hug. "Call as soon as you get home, okay?"

He nodded even though she couldn't see it. "I promise."

Then he boarded the bus, and moved to the back seat, where Mabel and Ford sat. Looking out the window, he watched the whole town bid him and his kin farewell, as the bus pulled away, and the town of Gravity Falls disappear and be replaced with an endless sea of trees.

Ford coughed, and Dipper glanced back to see the old man jerking his head in the direction of Mabel. She was slumped forward, staring at the floor gloomily. Realizing that he needed to boost her spirits he pulled up the cushion between the two of them, and as

"Who wants to play Back-Seat Treasure Hunt?"

Her head rose and she gave him a small smile, "ME!"

She stuck her head down next to the underside cushion as Ford mouthed a "Thank you" and joined in upon Mabel's insistence. Dipper sighed, and pushed the town from his mind, embracing his sister's insanity as the bus penetrated the horizon.

**_*~0~*_**

Wendy watched the bus disappear from sight, feeling something small die inside. Turning back, she saw a glum Pacifica trotting off in the direction of her house. "Hey, uh, where are you going?"

The blonde stopped and raised an eyebrow, speaking in sharp tone. "Home."

Wendy almost winced at the venom apparent in the voice, and meandered over to her, "Well, I mean, if you need a place to hang out…" She glanced back at Stan, who was sitting on the bench, staring at nothing.

"Mr. Pines is having his house repaired, but he still needs me and Soos to help sell merchandise. You could uh…hangout with us…"

Pacifica glanced back at her, then at the distressed Soos. Sighing, she nodded, and Wendy smiled as she turned towards Stan and yelled. "You hear that boss…YOU'VE GOT NEW FREE LABOR!"

The shyster smiled and seemed to regain his ordinary panache, standing and striding over to his employees. "Yeah, I'll need the extra help with the school year starting."

He threw a hand around Soos' and Wendy's shoulders, pulling them in the direction of his house, and nudging Pacifica forward with his knee. She cast a threating scowl his way, but began moving anyway.

"The new mystery shack is going to exploit the fact that this place was the sight of some cosmic hocus pocus as much as possible, which means you three are gonna build as much stuff for me, enchanted rocks, sticks, pieces of clothing that the "mystery twins" wore, before mysteriously disappearing. And Soos," The handyman looked up from the path, "We're gonna need Questiony the Question mark."

The man child's face lit up, and he grew enthusiastic as Stan instructed Pacifica to create dolls of Bill.

"That'll piss off the asshole isosceles!"

When he realized how old she was, he gulped, "Uh, pardon my language…"

The blonde smiled. "No need to apologize. My parent's only curse when they think I'm not around. You can curse as much as you like around me."

The old man smiled, and it seemed as though he had just been released from a prison of restrictive profanity.

"Great! HELL YEAH! Okay, Corduroy!"

The ginger turned her gaze form the surrounding forest and prompted him to continue with a nod.

"I'm gonna need you to grab all that old stuff from my brother's bunker, and bring it to me."

The redhead frowned, "No way, there's a shapeshifter down there, and booby traps, also possibly mole people."

Soos and Pacifica both giggled, and Wendy glanced between them in confusion. "What? What did I say-"

Realizing that they were laughing at her use of the word "booby" the teen covered her face, and pinched her brow. "Real mature guys, _real _mature…"

Stan ignored them, continuing onwards with his insane plans. "Fine, instead, you can get all the stuff from the Society of the Blind Eye place. But as soon as you get back you have to give autographs, people are gonna believe that you were important, and we need to keep it that way."

The lanky ginger protested, "I was important, you just didn't-"

But he was already on a new tangent, his ideas on how to profit on the near apocalypse nearly endless.

The cashier girl rolled her eyes at her bosses' antics, but did not resist as he informed them about all the merchandise they would have to create.

She let her mind wander. After all, it was only several hundred days before she would be seeing the "mystery" twins again. Glancing down at the slightly smiling Pacifica, a single thought ran through her mind, and she smiled in a competitive manner.

_Dipper's mine, rich girl!_

.

.

.

**_~0~_**

**_Well this turned out differently than I expected, the whole thing is roller-coaster of emotions. Sorry if it's too sappy or emotional at parts, but I actually started crying at part of this (never listen to "Two birds, Gravity Falls" as you write fan-fiction, and you haven't cried in nearly a year). I hope you enjoyed, and I hope this wasn't a step down from my last Wendip story (Survival). Some of you may call this a cop out, to those people I stick out my tongue and go NYANYANYA (I apologize). It felt right to me, and if enough people demand it, I will make a sequel to this (Eventually, I do have to sleep you know). I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted, but uh, it's my story, and I'd like to see you make a better ending (seriously, I love it when people base stuff off my work). So ta-ta, and may more people expand upon the idea of Pacifica and Wendy (if they could be any more different, they would be separate species) finding each other infuriating._**

**_Disclaimer: I receive no financial gain from creating this story based on Gravity Falls. I own nothing._**


End file.
